Como Hermanos
by DeNilePrincess
Summary: Minerva McGonagall interviene en la terrible noche en la que asesinan a los Potter y hace arreglos para que Harry Potter sea tomado por Sirius Black y sus primos, los Malfoy. Draco y Harry crecen casi como hermanos y TODO - TODO - es diferente. Un Draco Gryffindor!. Dramione. UA. Traduccion Autorizada de Columbrina.
1. Chapter 1

**_GRACIAS ESPECIALES A SU AUTORA ORIGINAL COLUMBRINA._**

 ** _POR PERMITIRME LA TRADUCCION DE SU HISTORIA "LIKE BROTHERS_ ".**

 **El fic es tan original como especial, siempre he amado los relatos de esta autora, me identifico con ella**

 **y participo de su imaginación suculenta. Debía compartirla con ustedes.**

 **Aquí vamos queridos, disfrutad, suya siempre: DeNilePrincess.**

* * *

 **" COMO HERMANOS "**

Minerva McGonagall interviene en la terrible noche en la que asesinan a los Potter y hace arreglos para que Harry Potter sea tomado por Sirius Black y sus primos, los Malfoy. Draco y Harry crecen casi como hermanos y TODO - TODO - es diferente. Un Draco Gryffindor!. Dramione. UA.

 **Capitulo Uno**

 **.**

Prólogo ~

Minerva McGonagall miraba a la joven pareja de pie en su oficina. Ella había estado muy ocupada con los preparativos para la fiesta de Halloween, siempre un acontecimiento problemático que dio lugar a la intoxicación por alcohol, arrastrando a los estudiantes desde detrás de los arbustos, y por lo general al menos un asalto. Era su fiesta de la escuela menos favorita pero Dumbledore insistió en mantenerla con argumentos mojigatos sobre Samhain y la tradición y la diversión. ¿Cómo es que una celebración que era básicamente de caramelos y whisky de fuego tenía nada que ver con festivales de la cosecha y el advenimiento del dios de cuernos? McGonagall tenía ni idea, pero todas las sugerencias que añadir un poco de relevancia histórica para el plan de estudios era burlón.

Ella había estado pensando de Halloween iba a ser su dolor de cabeza de esta semana y dando las gracias a cualquiera de los antiguos dioses que estaban escuchando que al menos los merodeadores ya se habían graduado así que las cosas pasarian relativamente en calma. Mirando por encima de los niños manchados de sangre delante de ella sabía que el Halloween y los adolescentes intoxicados estaban a punto de convertirse en el menor de sus preocupaciones.

Habia una pareja. La chica estaba cubierta de hollín, suciedad y sangre y el joven - tan pálido y anguloso que obviamente era un Malfoy, aunque no había ningún Malfoy de esa edad en este momento – también tenía hemorragia de un corte en la mejilla de la que no parecía darse cuenta. Se les veía con miedo, como si tuvieran miedo de que se produjera la desaparición.

"¿Quiénes son?" preguntó Minerva. "¿De donde son?"

La chica cerró los ojos. "El futuro", susurró ella, y comenzó a contar una historia tan fantástica que Minerva no quería creerlo. Contando que ese desgraciado Voldemort empujado en una forma no corpórea después de un ataque al bebe Potter sólo se elevo de nuevo utilizando artes tan negros que Minerva no podía dejar de pensar que todo se había perdido. Guerra. Otra guerra, esta vez utilizando los niños en lugar de adultos tan jóvenes que no eran más que casi niños.

"Ustedes se dan cuenta de que al decirme esto… podrian haber cambiado el futuro lo suficiente como para que, como ahora, el producto de todas sus experiencias, podrían dejar de existir", dijo McGonagall, preguntándose si valia la pena desperdiciar su tiempo con ellos.

La chica la miró. Su mirada tenía un vencimiento constante que McGonagall sospechaba había sido puesto allí por horrores más allá de lo imaginable. "Hemos tenido que hacerlo. Si pudiéramos prevenir la guerra, pero…teníamos que hacerlo."

"Usted sabe que yo la voy a encontrar", dijo el muchacho, su voz cruda y urgente. "No importa en qué universo vivamos, la encontraré. Si pude encontrarla en éste, cuando el prejuicio de sangre y la guerra nos preparó para lanzarnos uno en contra del otro, la encontrare no importa que."

"No se olvide de Sirius Black", la chica le rogó y McGonagall observó, horrorizada, mientras que el par comenzó a desvanecerse. Vio la marca oscura, larga curada, grabada a fuego en el brazo del chico y se estremeció.

Aun así, no les creyó. Realmente no.

No fue sino hasta la noche de Halloween cuando Dumbledore vino y se la llevó de la fiesta de la escuela, tirando de ella lejos de donde había estado regañando dos Hufflepuff que había encontrado detrás de un pilar haciendo algo garantizado para causar infecciones por levaduras con algodón de azúcar. Cuando vio el cuerpo de Lily Potter, sin embargo, caído al suelo del vivero donde su bebé todavía estaba sentado en su cuna, llorando, ella ahora si creía.

Cuando Dumbledore dijo que se iba a llevar al bebé con su tía, una muggle llamada Petunia, McGonagall puso su pie en el suelo. "No se puede dejar a un bebé en la puerta de alguna mujer, Albus," dijo. "Sé que esto es un shock y no podría estar pensando rectamente, pero Lily estaba distanciada de su familia;. Seguramente usted recuerda que Ellos la echaron fuera porque ella es una bruja, Vamos a comprobar el testamento de los Potter y veamos que querían para Harry en una situación como esta."

"Sirius Black," dijo Dumbledore, su voz pesada. "El mismo amigo que les ha traicionado."

"¿Sirius?" McGonagall lo miró. "No seas absurdo. Ese muchacho era irresponsable, testarudo, y una amenaza, pero él nunca ha traicionado a nadie a Voldemort, y mucho menos a James Potter. Eran como hermanos."

"La gente no traicionan a sus hermanos, Minerva," dijo Dumbledore, alcanzando el bebé.

Puso al niño fuera de su alcance y dijo, con un resoplido, "A continuación, la siguiente opción serían los Malfoy. Dorea Potter era una Black y eso hace que a este niño algún tipo de primo de Narcissa. Le enviare una lechuza por la mañana. "

"Minerva," dijo Dumbledore, su voz mezclada con autoridad y advertencia.

Ella, sin embargo, no se inmutó. "No 'Minerva' mí, Albus. No voy a dejar que dejes a este niño en la puerta de un montón de muggles. ¿Tienes planes para liberar a Sirius de esta absurda acusación que parecen haber puesto a sus pies o tengo que hacer eso yo también? "

Ella envio un búho a Narcissa Malfoy, aunque Dumbledore se retractó de su plan de dejar a Harry con muggles.

"¿Qué estaba pensando Dumbledore?" Dijo. Narcissa. Las dos mujeres se sentaron en el despacho de Minerva y miraron al bebé en una cesta en el suelo, durmiendo tranquilamente ahora. "La Magia accidental es bastante mala cuando los padres no saben qué esperar. Los Muggles se horrorizan de algo inusual. Sería un desastre. Así es como los niños nacidos de muggles terminan siendo abusados.

"Sirius necesitará su ayuda", dijo Minerva. "Yo ni siquiera estoy segura de que el hombre pueda cuidar de sí mismo, y mucho menos un niño."

"Draco es de la misma edad," dijo Narcissa con suavidad, sin dejar de mirar al chico. "Walburga y Druella y se han ido ahora, no hay necesidad de desterrar a Sirius. Podemos traer a Sirius de nuevo en la familia, criar a los dos niños y que estén tan cerca como hermanos.". Ella tomó un sorbo de su té. "Pero necesitaré ayuda de Lucius. Los niños ... necesitan la influencia de un padre."

McGonagall miró a la mujer menuda y oyó el trato que estaba ofreciendo; agregó una condición propia. "Sospecho que voy a necesitar su Lucius también."

"Eso," Narcissa dijo, "Se puede arreglar."


	2. Chapter 2

"¡Mía!" Draco agarró la escoba de juguete y la llevo lejos de las manos de Harry, provocando por parte del pelinegro un gemido de furia y un golpe fuerte.

"¡Mía!" Harry replicó y, cogiendo la escoba hacia atrás, corrió tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitieron pero Draco despegó después de él y lo derribó y los dos rodaron en la hierba, chillando y riendo con igual volumen. Harry finalmente obtuvo la posesión de la escoba, estaba sentado en ella, y trató de volar. Por desgracia para Harry, Draco era considerablemente más rápido, asi que la escoba del niño voló y no había despegado mas que dos pies del suelo cuando Draco empujó rápidamente al otro niño agarró la escoba, y se fue, esta vez con Harry en su persecución.

Los "muchachos", dijo Lucius en un tono de absoluto placer, indulgente.

"Ellos siempre serán chicos?" Narcissa le preguntó con malicia mientras se servía otra copa de vino helado y afrutado.

"Te opones Querida?" Sirius le preguntó.

Los tres estaban sentados en el patio de piedra que se extendía a lo largo de la parte trasera de la mansión y observando a los dos chicos, el rubio y el otro con el pelo tan oscuro que era casi negro, mientras se perseguían uno después del otro en el césped. Un par de niñeras se sentó más cerca de los chicos. Las tardes en la mansión se habían convertido en una tradición de verano, al igual que los días de invierno donde era común ver a los niños corriendo por los pasillos de Grimmauld Place, mientras Narcissa estaba de compras en Londres.

Los niños eran brillantes sabían que cada uno tenian dos casas y no entendían por qué no podían simplemente aparecer de una a la otra, explicarles era una lucha constante. Sirius había luchado contra la intrusión de una niñera hasta que encontró a Harry sobre las escaleras en el exterior de la barandilla y saltando hacia el piso de abajo en un claro intento de juego muy peligroso.

"Juro," Sirius le decia entre dientes a Narcissa, "el niño tiene un deseo de muerte."

Ella sólo le había entregado la carta de la agencia de niñeras sin decir una palabra y la señorita Abbott había comenzado el día siguiente.

"No me gusta ella," había dicho Harry, en un puchero adorable pero petulante.

"¿Por qué?" Sirius había pedido.

"Me hace comer zanahorias," Harry dijo, con un tono de indignidad final.

"Sirius", preguntó Narcissa "¿Dónde está Remus?"

"Él se excusó, como de costumbre", dijo Sirius. "Parece que tiene un problema con su problema peludo."

"Astuto de él", dijo Lucius en un acento frío.

"Dice el hombre que tiene el" yo soy un idiota "marcado en su brazo," Sirius dijo, inclinándose hacia atrás y haciendo una mueca en el mejor pro-forma a su anfitrión. Él y Lucius hacía tiempo que habían llegado a un cese de hostilidades reales.

"Por lo que recuerdo, tu hermano tenía la marca", dijo Lucius.

"Reg también era un idiota," estuvo de acuerdo Sirius. "Se compró su dogma sangre pura como si fuera a salvar su vida." Tomó un trago de whiskey de fuego muy no-afrutado en su vaso. "No lo hizo, por supuesto."

"Los Hijos de muggles son un problema", opinó Lucius.

"Como Lily?" Sirius casi gruñó.

"Ella era una bruja excepcional", dijo Lucius, "Brillante, y, más concretamente, dispuesta a salir de su mundo muggle." Miró a Sirius. "No me veo con ganas de dejar a Harry con su tía a pesar de que la mujer era su pariente vivo más cercano, contra el aumento inevitable del Señor Oscuro -".

"Voldemort", dijo Sirius, su tono implacable. "El hombre no era un dios. Podemos llamarlo por su nombre sin ser derribado."

"Dice el perro callejero."

"Era un sobrenombre pretencioso inventado por el," dijo Sirius.

"Mi punto", subrayó Lucius, "es que no te gustan los muggles más de lo que a mi o no habrías luchado tan duro para criar a Harry."

"Era lo que James y Lily querían," Sirius dijo, dándose la vuelta para ver a los chicos que ahora estaban vinculando una pequeña bola en las cabezas del otro, , y se ríen histéricamente.

"No hay muchos solteros que lo habrían hecho", dijo Lucius. "Tu eras un salvaje, Sirius, y ahora eres un padre, a pesar de que había una familia muggle ya hecha la espera de tomar el niño. Pusiste la moto a distancia y tomaste los pañales y botellas y fórmula. Incluso te has reconciliado con el duende loco de tu casa. En realidad, no querías que ese niño viviera con esos muggles ".

"¿Has conocido a Petunia Dursley?" preguntó Sirius, sin dejar de observar el par en el césped. Cuando Lucius no respondió, agregó, "Nadie le daria a esa mujer un niño mágico. Odiaba a Lily, estaba celosa de ella, y salió y encontró el marido menos mágico que pudo ".

"Fui y les observé un día," dijo Narcissa. "Sirius está del todo bien. Es como si vivieran para reforzar los estereotipos sobre los muggles." Tomó un sorbo de vino afrutado; Narcissa estaba siempre dispuesta a importar costumbres muggles que le gustaba como sangría, zapatos y un poco de moda. "Tienen un bonito césped, sin embargo. Estoy impresionada los muggles pueden manejarlo sin magia."

Lucius dijo "Que alguien haya considerado dejar que el nieto de Dorea Black fuera criado por los muggles me ofende, Incluso si él es un mestizo."

Narcissa tosió delicadamente en su mano y Lucius la miró. "Somos miembros de la Orden del Fénix ahora, Lucius, Trata de recordar que apoyamos los derechos de los mestizos y los hijos de muggles si podemos."

"No estás dando a entender que mi hijo adoptivo es de alguna manera inferior a Draco, o si?" Sirius exigió.

Lucius hizo una mueca. "Oh, Harry," dijo. "... Tengo que admitir que Harry es excepcional Todo el mundo sabe que es el elegido y todos estamos criandolo adecuadamente. Se le conoce su lugar en el mundo desde que él podía caminar, el y Draco son -"

"Llorando", dijo Narcissa. "Él y Draco están llorando."

Y de hecho lo estaban. Los dos chicos habían llegado corriendo y fueron contando un cuento complicado sobre los enanos de jardín que robaron su bola y no era justo ".

"Tu se las diste," dijo Draco, sus ojos grises se inundaban de lágrimas. "Todo es tu culpa."

Harry gimió "Pensé que la devolverían". Grimmauld Place no tenía gnomos; tenía, en cambio, un elfo doméstico que, una vez que se dio cuenta de que Harry era el nieto de Dorea, había anunciado que Harry era su persona favorita y había comenzado una campaña de indulgencia y servicio que incluso hacia ver a Sirius como estricto a veces.

Sirius cogió una servilleta y la transfiguró a un balón de reserva que arrojó a Harry cuando Lucius levantó a Draco en su regazo. "Los gnomos del jardín puede ser complicados", dijo, en un tono muy serio. "Ellos tomaron una vez toda mi casa de juegos."

"Tu tenías una casa de juegos?" Sirius se burló.

"Sí, de hecho," dijo Lucius. "Y tenía una torreta en la que podía mirar hacia fuera para los dragones y una bandera verde y plata." Narcissa le dio una mirada de complicidad. "Siempre he querido reconstruirla. ¿Qué opinas, querida?"

"Creo", dijo, "Que este sería un gran verano para hacer eso. Ustedes, muchachos podían ir hacer dibujos de lo que ustedes piensan que debio ser similar por lo que podemos asegurar que los contratistas construyan adecuadamente su diseño."

Harry frunció el ceño cuando levantó la nueva pelota en la mano. "¿Dibujo?" preguntó, la duda evidente en su tono. A Harry no le importaba para nada.

"Se necesita un foso," dijo Draco, ya prendido a la idea de su propia casa de juegos. "Para las nutrias."

"Las nutrias?" Sirius preguntó, levantando una ceja a Narcissa.

"Él siempre ha estado fascinado por las nutrias," dijo con un encogimiento de hombros delicado.

"Los niños," dijo Sirius poniendo sus ojos en blanco mientras tanto los niños se fueron a sacar esta casa de juegos con un foso. "Ellos se adhieren a las ideas más extrañas."

. . . . . . . . . .

"Basta con mirarlos", dijo Narcissa un poco más tarde. Los chicos habían tendido sobre las piedras del patio grandes hojas de papel blanco en frente de ellos y botes de pintura de colores dispuestos en una fila ordenada.

La señorita Abbott había ayudado con esa parte. La limpieza era muy importante para ella.

"Un par de futuros príncipes de Slytherin," dijo Lucius. "Ellos conduciran a nuestra Casa a la dominación."

"Y conseguir excelentes marcas," dijo Narcissa.

Sirius tosió. "¿De verdad crees que Harry va a ser sorteado en Slytherin?" preguntó. "El hijo de Jamesy Lily? Es un Gryffindor de principio a fin. En el momento que lo sorprendi saltando las escaleras supe que tenía una racha de valentía que lo pondría en rojo y oro."

"Todos los chicos hacen eso", dijo Lucius. "He encontrado Draco saltar de la barandilla demasiado Eso no quiere decir que tiene el más atrevido que los sentidos;.. Sólo significa que es un chico"

Narcissa sonrió, una expresión un tanto enigmática. "Creo que todos vamos a estar un poco sorprendidos cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador haga su magia", dijo. "Pero los chicos siempre serán príncipes ya sea que estén en plata u oro."

Lucius miró a su esposa. "¿Qué?", Preguntó con una cuidadosa deliberación, "¿Qué sabes?"

Miró a los chicos. "Sé que alguien va a estar aquí mañana por la mañana aplicando encantos de limpieza de estas piedras", dijo. Lucius se volvió y se quejó. Harry se había inclinado sobre uno de los botes de pintura y fue derramada de color rojo a lo largo de las piedras.

"Por lo menos es la pintura", dijo Lucius. "Ultima vez - "

"Lo sé," dijo Narcissa.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?" preguntó.

Sirius se inclinó hacia delante, bebidas y sutilezas acerca de las futuros Casas olvidados. "Si la línea de tiempo se mantiene relativamente intacta, hasta su quinto año," dijo. Narcissa tenia sus ojos en los niños.

"Cerca de diez años más, entonces," dijo Sirius, su voz dura. "Y Dumbledore está todavía allí jugando al ajedrez con vida de las personas."

Sirius nunca había perdonado a Dumbledore para la planificación de dejarlo ir a Azkaban sin un juicio.

Hablaron de que Sorius considera a Snape un traidor y narcissa lo ve mas como un spia que al final fue bueno.

"El solo se preocupo por su pellejo. Tipico Slytherin"

"El instinto de conservación no es un pecado, Sirius," dijo Lucius. "Soy consciente de que tu madre era un poco extrema -"

"Supongo que ahora estamos utilizando 'un poco extremo" como bastante loca '? " preguntó Sirius.

"- Pero me gustaría que no nos juzgaras a todos nosotros por Severus o Walburga."

Sirius se hundió en su asiento y miró a su primo. "Oh, estás bien, Cissa", admitió. "Y tu marido es sorprendentemente agradable." Él sonrió. "Y Andrómeda?."

La sonrisa de Narcissa era escasa. "Ella sigue optar por no vernos", dijo.

"¿De Verdad?" Sirius dijo como con agujas. "No puedo imaginar por qué ella esta resentida."

"Yo era muy joven," dijo Narcissa "y no tenía ninguna razón para desafiar a mis padres."

"Y sin embargo ahora lo haces," dijo Sirius.

Los ojos de Narcissa nunca se movieron de los chicos. Harry había añadido algo de azul a su pintura roja y se arremolinaba en hacer una púrpura barro pero Draco estaba inclinado sobre su papel y dibujo un castillo con inmenso cuidado.

"Ahora lo hago", dijo, "y no sólo a mis padres. Voy a desafiar al mundo entero por ese niño, si tengo que hacerlo."

Lucius se acercó y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella. "A medida que se yo", dijo. "Nadie va a cazar de nuestro hijo. Nadie lo va a poner en peligro. Ni siquiera el oscuro L ... ni siquiera Voldemort."

. . . . . . . . . .

Helen Granger miró al dragón de peluche que flota en el aire delante de su hija. "Honey", dijo, "¿Qué haces?"

"Amo que los dragones vuelen," dijo la chica como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. "Así que está volando."

Helen parpadeó un par de veces. Ella nunca se había planteado un niño antes pero estaba bastante seguro de que la mayoría de ellos no eran capaces de suspender sus juguetes en el aire.

"Creo," dijo lentamente, "que tal vez tu no debes dejar que nadie más que yo vea que haces volar al dragón."

"Debido a que nadie más puede hacerlo," dijo Hermione.

"Eso es correcto", dijo Helen. Ella hizo una pausa y luego, con ganas de cambiar de tema, preguntó: "¿Cómo se llama tu dragón?"

"Dragón", dijo la niña.

"Sólo 'Dragon'?" Helen preguntó, sorprendida. Hermione le dio por lo general los juguetes de peluche nombres elaborados. El caballo era, -El manchado Elegante Brown- y el gato era –Mullida gatita esponjosa.- "¿Por qué sólo 'Dragon'?"

"Debido a que ese es su nombre," dijo Hermione. Dragón posó en el suelo y la chica se puso de pie, el juguete aparentemente olvidado. "Voy a salir ahora. ¿Puedo tomar jugo?"

"No", dijo Helen automáticamente. "El jugo pudre los dientes".

.

.

.

NOTA DE LA ESCRITORA/TRADUCTORA:

VAYA AQUÍ ESTA! LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA, ACTUALIZARE MAS SEGUIDO OS LO PROMETO

ncalboalv , SI ESTA MUY INTERESANTE! gRACIAS POR COMENTAR!

LauraMalfoyCullen Gracias!

Lucy Mellark O'Shea Gracias!genial, espero que lo disfrutéis.

Pauli Jean Malfoy Holi linda, hacia tiempo que no te leia, claro bienvenida!

Carito Uchiha Hola linda a ti también te extrañaba, espero te guste, saludos!

CheeseMoon Oh muchas gracias linda, agradeceré mucho los animos, siempre hacen falta, saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

GRACIAS ESPECIALES A SU AUTORA ORIGINAL COLUMBRINA.

POR PERMITIRME LA TRADUCCION DE SU HISTORIA "LIKE BROTHERS".

" COMO HERMANOS "

Traduccion Autorizada de DeNilePrincess.

.

Narcissa llamó a la puerta de Grimmauld Place y, cuando nadie respondió, lo abrió haciendo los ojos en blanco por el fastidio. "Sirius," ella le llamó una vez que entró.

"El aun esta en la ducha" era una voz que provenia de la cocina. Ella dio una mirada contrariada al retrato con cortinas de Walburga - realmente no podía creer que nadie había encontrado una manera de deshacer el encanto - pegue permanente - y se dirigió al espacio sorprendentemente atractivo.

Cuanto Walburga había influido sobre la casa, nadie hubiera sido tan plebeyo como para descansar en la mesa grande en la cocina, enorme e imponente. La cocina era para la servidumbre. Ahora Harry estaba allí devorando lo que parecía, a juzgar de lo que quedaba, haber sido una vez un gran plato de huevos revueltos.

"Harry," dijo ella, pasando una mano por el pelo. No importa lo que hiciera no podía conseguir el pelo de este niño se comportarse. Sonrió a lo diferente que los niños podrían llegar a ser en ese sentido. Draco a las diez había llevado al gel para el cabello hacia el baño con un entusiasmo que rayaba en lo obsesivo y ella no tenía el corazón para decirle que estaba exagerando. Harry, por su parte, podría haberse beneficiado de un ligero aumento de su preocupación por su apariencia.

"Hola, mamá", dijo en torno a la última bocanada de huevos.

Ella suspiró. "Harry, ¿qué te he dicho acerca de hablar con la boca llena?"

El tragó. "Lo siento, mamá." Se levantó de su asiento y, después de tomar el plato al fregadero y soltándolo, gritó hacia arriba, "! Papá mamá esta aquí!"

"Mierda!" se escucho una voz masculina desde el piso de arriba. "Pensé que no iba a estar aquí hasta las diez. Dile que estoy desnudo, ¿Okay?"

Harry miró a Narcissa Malfoy, que estaba controlando con éxito su impulso de reír gracias a la formación que había recibido a manos de su propia madre. "Sirius está desnudo", dijo Harry sin pestañear. "Él va a estar abajo en un segundo una vez que se ponga algo de ropa."

"¿Dónde está Remus?" preguntó Narcissa, sentándose en la mesa. Kreacher tenía una taza de té delante de ella antes incluso de que ella escondiera su bolso debajo de su asiento. "Gracias", dijo al elfo antes de tomar un sorbo. El té era, por supuesto, perfecto. Walburga no había tolerado cualquier tipo de fallo, como las cabezas duende largo desechados que la mujer había montado en la pared habían advertido a todos.

Walburga había tenido un sentido espantoso de lo que uno debe hacer de muchas maneras. Sus propias ideas controladoras de todo. A Narcissa le tomo unos buenos dos años hacer de ese lugar un poco mas decente, es decir ahi vivian personas normales, no sicoticos obsesivos con las artes oscuras. Cuando tiro la horrible decoracion de serpiente, para despues hacerlo de nuevo, y de nuevo , y de nuevo finalmente habia maldecido tantas veces que Sirius rio hasta que casi le salieron lagrimas.

"¿Tu madre sabía que tenías un vocabulario tal?" le pregunto el.

Narcissa lo fulminó con la mirada mientras sostenía un globo de cristal con un duendecillo muerto en su interior. "¿Quién piensa que esto es algo que debe ponerse en la sala de estar?" es decir... "¿Quien?"

La respuesta era obvia, por supuesto, Walburga. Era espantosa, Narcisa pensó para sí misma mientras estaba sentada bebiendo su té y esperando a que Sirius se vistiese, no era bueno pensar mal de los muertos, pero a veces era difícil pensar en cualquier cosa de caridad para con esa mujer. Ella sacudió la cabeza ligeramente como para aclarar sus opiniones sobre su tía y se volvió de nuevo a Harry. "Remus," pregunto de nuevo.

"Fue una luna llena anoche," dijo Harry. "Es probable que todavía dormido."

Narcissa asintió. Para ella, la mejor ventaja de tener a Remus viviendo alli era que su presencia mantenia en jaque a Sirius. Sin el hombre lobo que considerar, Sirius probablemente habría tenido una chica diferente aquí todas las semanas y que no habría sido bueno para Harry. Ella habría tenido que decir algo sobre eso. Así las cosas, sólo se aseguró de que Remus tuviera suministros suficientes de pocion matalobos y chocolate y considero el problema de la promiscuidad de Sirius administrado.

"¿Dónde está Draco?" preguntó Harry, encorvarse de nuevo a su asiento.

Narcissa tomó un sorbo de su té antes de contestar. "Tarde", dijo al fin. "Parece que lanzó una almohada Dobby y se negó a levantarse y que le dije que tomara la red floo una vez que hubiera conseguido desarrollar un poco de auto-control."

"Así que no va a venir con nosotros, entonces?" Sirius preguntó desde la puerta, vestidao si, todavía descalzo, y Narcissa rió.

"Buenos días, Sirius," dijo.

"Narcissa," él sonrió. "Veo que Kreacher ya te ha conseguido té, así que estoy a salvo de tener que jugar a el anfitrión."

"No tomes a Sirius como tu modelo de modales," Narcissa aconsejó a Harry.

"¡Harry!"

"El Flu está gritando," Sirius observó al igual que un misil salió de la chimenea. Harry atrapó y esperó a que Draco dio un paso a través y luego palmeo al otro chico tan duro como pudo.

"Gilipollas!" Draco se quejó.

"Tu empesaste," dijo Harry. "Yo te salve un poco de tocino."

"¿Dónde?" preguntó Draco.

"Mostrador."

Draco saltó sobre el mostrador y comenzó a comer cual felino las tiras de tocino frío en la boca de la charola que Kreacher que se retorció las manos en la esquina y se lamentó mientras la sostenia. "Joven Maestro Black, no, detengase, puedo hacerle más tocino. Eso esta frío. ¡Pare! Puedo hacerle más!"

"Está bien, Kreacher," dijo Draco, apenas deteniéndose para masticar. "Ninguno de los elfos en la mansion cocina como tu."

"Nunca pensé que diría esto," dijo Sirius mientras miraba a los dos niños ", pero echo de menos las niñeras. Ese tutor que contrataste no parece tener el exactamente el mismo nivel de control."

"Tu podrías tratar de controlar a Harry por ti mismo," Narcissa señaló. "Tu eres el padre."

Sirius resopló ante eso, pero hizo un esfuerzo superficial para ordenar el cabello de Harry hasta que se rindió. "¿Dónde están tus gafas?" preguntó.

"Papá," Harry se quejó. "Las odio."

"Y no se puede ver sin ellas," dijo Narcissa en un tono de firmeza absoluta. "Tu puedes tener los ojos magicamente arreglados cuando seas un adulto y tu miopia se haya estabilizado. Hasta entonces, gafas para ti."

Harry se escurrió fuera de la habitación murmurando cosas sobre que podía ver muy bien. Sirius suspiró. "Kreacher," dijo, "¿te importaría encontrar las gafas de Harry? Estoy bastante seguro de que no puede ver lo suficientemente bien como para encontrar las cosas si no están en su mesita de noche."

Kreacher hizo ruidos predecibles de lo que era un honor para ayudar a joven Maestro Black Potter y desapareció con un fuerte estallido. Sirius murmuró algo y dijo: "Creo que me gustaba más cuando él sólo me acechaba con el ceño fruncido y hablaba de lo mucho que extrañaba a mi madre."

Narcissa se rió. "No es cierto", dijo. "Tu lo odiabas." Miró a Draco. "Asegúrate de lavarte las manos cuando hayas terminado, Draco. Vamos a comprar ropa y no quiero que ensucies de grasa de tocino en las túnicas de Madame Malkin."

"Sí, mamá," dijo Draco, limpiándose las manos en los pantalones.

"No tienes que hacer esto, ya sabes," Sirius dijo mientras descansaba contra el mostrador. "Realmente soy capaz de tomar al chico de compras."

Narcissa sonrió con dulzura. "No te preocupes, primo," dijo. "Me aseguraré de tener todas las cosas de Harry agregadas a tu cuenta."

Sirius palidecio. "¿Cuánto puede necesitar uno niño de diez años de edad?" preguntó. "No es como tenemos que conseguir cosas para Hogwarts todavía."

"Sirius," dijo Narcissa. "Ha crecido fuera de puedes dejar que se ponga lo que sea horrible que encuentre en el ático."

"Tienes razon," dijo Sirius. "Sólo ... déjame conseguirle una escoba, ¿de acuerdo?"

Narcissa entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué tienes en mente? Estoy seguro de que puedo conseguir lo que sea cuando estamos fuera."

"Un paso mejor que lo consigua Lucius para Draco," dijo Sirius, sonriéndole.

Ella hizo un ruido de exasperación y, cuando Draco levantó la vista,ella le señaló la puerta. "Fuera", dijo. "Todos los niños pequeños necesitan estar fuera de la puerta y listos para irse."

"mama tu no vas a hacernos caminar, verdad?" Draco preguntó con horror. "A través de Londres muggle? ¿Y si cojo algo?"

"Un buen paseo es bueno para el alma." dijo ella, "Harry, si no estas aqui abajo en este mismo instante, no te comprare helado al terminar."

Harry bajo apresurado. "Lo siento," dijo sin arrepentimiento. "Estaba buscando un libro de Quidditch."

"Ella nos hara caminar," Draco informó a Harry.

"¿Por qué?" Harry preguntó en la consternación. "Sólo podriamos -"

"Caminar", dijo Narcissa. Volvió a mirar a Sirius. "¿Aún quieres venir?"

Él puso los ojos en blanco. "Está bien. Todos ustedes tienen la diversión ahora."

Narcissa sacó una lista de su bolso mientras caminaba hacia fuera y lejos; comenzó a leer en voz alta ya que ambos chicos caminabam literalmente arrastrando los pies, quejándose de tener que caminar y por qué no podían simplemente tomar el flu porque eran magos después todo y que no era justo.

Ella solo los ignoraba.

.

.

.

Hermione apilo otro libro en la pila que su madre tenía en la mano. "Hermione", dijo su madre. "Eso es suficiente. Te dije que necesitabas para empezar a utilizar la biblioteca más."

"Es solo que me gusta mas cuando son mios", dijo la chica, tirando de otro libro de la estantería para mirarlo.

"Tu habito extremo de lectura nos va a conducir a la casa de los pobres", dijo Helen Granger. "En verdad, Hermione?" dijo mientras se vio el libro en la mano de su hija. "Ya tienes una copia de Matilda."

"Lo sé," dijo Hermione, "pero se está cayendo a pedazos. ¿me compras otro? Por favor?"

Helen suspiró y Hermione añadió el libro de la pila, deteniéndose por un momento para mirar por la ventana. "¿Qué es?" preguntó Helen.

"No es nada," dijo Hermione, la adición de un libro más a la pila. "Me pareció ver a alguien conocido."

"Ella es muy brillante", todos habían asegurado, como si Helen no lo supiera. "Ella es un poco joven para su edad mental. Inmadura. Torpe. No se preocupe algun dia lo superara."

"Ella no tiene amigos," Helen quería decir. Ella quería sacudir todos los mocosos que se burlaban de Hermione por sus libros y su deseo de aprender y de alguna manera hacer que esos niños como su hija. Ella no sabía cómo sugerir, incluso con suavidad, que Hermione considerara bajar su ritmo un poco. "Tu no tienes que responder a cada pregunta que te haga la maestra," ella había dicho una vez, pero Hermione había metido la pata en su cara confusión.

Helen se había dado por vencida. Ahora leia el último título que su hija había elegido. "¿Vuelo?" ella preguntó. "¿Alguna vez a cesar tu fascinación con los dragones?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros "Tengo ballet en 45 minutos, mamá. ¿Podemos pagarlos e ir a el estudio?"

Helen suspiró. "Está bien, cariño", dijo. "¿Haz practicado piano sin embargo, hoy en día?"

"No," dijo Hermione.

"A continuación, después del ballet y antes de empezar este nuevo libro de un vuelo de dragón, practicaras piano ¿entendido?"

"Si Mamá."

.

.

.

Draco había estado arrastrando sus pies. "Draco," dijo ella, Tenemos la cena esta noche en la mansion Nott de"

"¿Tengo que ir?" preguntó Harry.

"Sí," dijo Narcissa, dándole una mirada que había aprendido a no cuestionar.

Draco estaba a punto de responder cuando de repente se detuvo frente a una librería muggle.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Narcissa.

Él frunció el ceño por un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza. "No es nada, mamá. Sólo pensé que vi a alguien que conocía."

"En una tienda muggle?" preguntó Harry, riéndose. "tu?"

"Lo sé," dijo Draco y corrió los pocos pasos para ponerse al día con su madre. "En este momento estoy siendo un idiota, mamá", dijo, apoyando su cabeza contra ella por un momento. "Te amo."

Narcissa envolvió su brazo alrededor de este muchacho y agarró a él por un momento. Sus ojos se cruzaron en su antebrazo pálido, sin marcar y se agarró a él un poco más . "Te amo tambien, Draco," dijo.

"¿Qué soy yo?" Harry exigió. "¿Hígado picado?"

.

.

.

GRACIAS ESPECIALES A:

LunioFlower .GRACIAS!

wolf remus potter: SI, ES DRAMIONE!

Xyori Nadeshiko: GRACIAS!

Carito Uchiha: HOLI!

ncalboalv HOLA, NO TE CULPO, LO LAMENTO

GabiLime14 LO LAMENTO

phoenix1993 GRACIAS, AQUI ESTA

Looney Malfoy09:HOLA LINDA MUCHAS GRACIAS, MIS APARATOS NO TIENEN ESA OPCION Y DE VERDAD QUE LO HE INTENTADO, ALGUN CONSEJO? GRACIAS!

Pauli Jean Malfoy : SI LA RELACION DE LOS ADULTOS ES INTERESANTISIMA! GRACIAS!


	4. Chapter 4

"GRACIAS ESPECIALES A SU AUTORA ORIGINAL COLUMBRINA.  
"POR PERMITIRME LA TRADUCCION DE SU HISTORIA "LIKE BROTHERS"  
" COMO HERMANOS "  
Traduccion Autorizada de DeNilePrincess.

"Papá."

Sirius levantó la vista. Si había aprendido una cosa acerca de la crianza era que ese tono nunca se llevó a buenas conversaciones. Harry estaba parado en la puerta de la sala formal, que una vez pertenecio a la infame Walburga Black y ahora era una réplica bastante buena, aunque demasiado limpia, con un bar, con mesa de billar y un tablero de dardos colgado en medio del tapiz de la familia Black. El niño parecía más nervioso que de mal humor.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Sirius.

"¿Tu puedes hablar con las serpientes?"

Sirius podía sentir sus ojos deslizandose, contra su voluntad, a la cicatriz en la frente del niño, pero lo único que hizo fue suspirar y decir: "Ven siéntate, Harry."

"Por lo tanto, eso significa que no", dijo Harry, todavía asomado por la puerta.

"Sientate." Sirius señaló la silla opuesta a la suya y, de mala gana, Harry se escurrió por la habitación y se dejó caer en el cuero marrón, con los ojos fijos en sus pies. Sirius hablo: "¿Recuerdas cómo murieron tu madre y tu padre?"

"Es difícil de olvidar," Harry murmuró, "Con los artículos cada año en el PROFETA sobre el aniversario y la forma en que la gente trata de estrechar mi mano donde quiera que vayamos, como si tuviera algo que ver con la muerte de ese hijo de puta."

"Lenguaje", dijo Sirius, sintiéndose como un hipócrita absoluto aun cuando la palabra salió de su boca. "Y yo que pensé que entre Narcissa, Lucius, y yo habiamos hecho un buen trabajo al intentar mantener a la gente lejos de ti."

"Tu" Harry admitió, "sin embargo ellos aun cuando pueden no parecen evitar quedarse observando fijamente mi cicatriz, cuando estaba con mamá esta mañana un tipo me arrinconó en el baño y me abrazó antes de que pudiera escapar."

"Mierda", dijo Sirius. No importa lo mucho que habian intentado no habian podido alejar a Harry completamente de los aficionados. Lucius había amenazado para comprar y apagar el profeta si alguna vez trataran de ejecutar una historia sobre Harry como reportaje de sí mismo, no todos eran amables, a veces no podian impedir marionetas de Lily y James que aparecian cada Halloween. Al parecer, ni siquiera podían mantener a los extraños de acosar a el niño tan pronto como él estaba fuera de la vista de uno de sus tutores.

"Lenguaje", dijo Harry, con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

"Malcriado", dijo Sirius, y luego suspiró. "No, Harry, no puedo hablar con las serpientes. Casi nadie puede".

"Se podría, ¿no es así?"

Sirius asintió.

"¿Eso significa que soy como él?"

"¡No!" La palabra explotó fuera de Sirius. "No. Él era un monstruo de mierda, Harry, mató a sus padres, mis mejores amigos;... Arruinó a mi hermano. Y, sí, que podía hablar con las serpientes, pero no tenía amigos, no tenía a nadie, no tenía un hermano como Draco, que se metió en tantos problemas con sangrienta -...Solo eres un chico que tendra un talento raro"...

"Un talento que sólo los monstruos tienen," dijo Harry, con los ojos bajos por unos instantes.

Sirius se pasó una mano por el pelo y pensó por un momento "¿Es Remus un monstruo?" preguntó finalmente.

"No," dijo Harry, mirando hacia arriba. "! Por supuesto que no ¿Cómo puedes tu -"

"Mucha gente cree que si lo es," dijo Sirius, su voz suave ahora. "Se convierte en un lobo, algo que él no pidió y algo que no se puede apagar, por lo que debe ser un monstruo."

"Remus alfabetiza el estante de la especie lobo," murmuró Harry.

"Y lo que necesitas es estar listo para ir a la mansion Nott y olvidar este tema," dijo Sirius.

"No me gusta que puedo hacer esto" dijo Harry.

Sirius suspiró. "No estoy encantado tambien chico," dijo. "La gente va a hacer juicios desagradables de la misma manera que lo hacen sobre Remus y no es justo, pero manejamos lo de Remus y vamos a manejar esto." Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Por cierto, de que hablan las serpientes, de todos modos?"

"No hay nada interesante", dijo Harry. "No vale la pena ser un monstruo para poder oír."

"Tu no eres un monstruo," dijo Sirius tan firmemente como pudo. "Ahora ve a ponerte una de las cosas que compro Narcissa, por lo que podemos fingir que soy un padre responsable y te envío a la cena Nott con el aspecto de un adecuado Potter."

"Así que ... puedo llevar mis tennis deportivos muggles entonces?" Harry preguntó mientras se levantaba.

"Narcissa me mataría", dijo Sirius. "Ya es bastante malo, en su mente, que los dos lleven esas cosas en público, pero a la mansion Nott? Ella me mataría, me cortaria en pedazos. Así que, por favor, no".

Harry se echó a reír y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Sirius se levantó y se fue a zancadas hacia la cocina.

"¿A que se debió todo eso?" preguntó Remus.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Sirius preguntó mientras observó a su compañero de piso tocar el violín con magia, liarselas limpiando cacerolas y la leche en la estufa.

"Chocolate caliente," dijo Remus. "¿Quieres uno?"

"Sólo si se le agrega algo alcohólico," Sirius murmuró.

Remus se volvió hacia el calor hacia abajo y se apoyó en el mostrador mientras esperaba a que el azúcar se disolviera. "Algo con Harry?"

"Puede entender a las serpientes." Sirius dijo las palabras con ninguna inflexión en la voz.

"Mierda," dijo Remus.

"Y él cree que eso lo hace un monstruo," agregó Sirius.

Remus volvió a su bandeja y agito el chocolate. "Pásame el coñac," dijo. "Creo que yo tambien quiero un poco"

"Pensé que esto de ser padres sería más fácil", dijo Sirius mientras él fue a buscar el coñac de un armario. "Es decir, la parte de los pañales no fue divertido -"

"Comprension." Remus no se volvió, siguió revolviendo.

"- Y despues esos años que estaba aterrorizado por el miedo de que caería por las escaleras por accidente, y es que ha sido un mini terrorista en pequeñas escobas desde siempre, pero pensé que sería más fácil cuando se hizo mayor."

"No creo que esa es la forma en que funciona," dijo Remus. "Creo que cada vez se pone más duro, A continuación: Niñas."

"Las Chicas son un mejor topico que Voldemort," dijo Sirius.

"Me muero de curiosida por ver con que tipo de chicas saldra" dijo Remus.

"Al menos puedo darle consejos sobre chicas," dijo Sirius.

"Como llegar y hacer caer a las niñas facilmente, tal vez, "Remus dijo mientras vertia el chocolate en tazas y añadio un chorrito de brandy a cada uno. "Eso podría ser un mal consejo. ¿Realmente queremos otra versión de ti que corre alrededor de Hogwarts, con la recogida bragas y los corazones rotos?"

Sirius tomó la taza que Remus le alcanzó y se encogió de hombros. "Por lo menos es algo. Todo lo que tenía hoy era, 'No, no eres un monstruo." Eso no parece lo suficientemente bueno ". Miró a Remus. "Nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno en consejos ni siquiera para ti en nuestros dias estudiantiles."

Remus se bebió el cacao y no dijo nada de eso.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione se sentó en su cama y se puso de rodillas para arriba. Observo a Dragon y su cara desgastada. "Deseo," dijo, y luego se detuvo. Tragó un par de veces y luego dijo: "Me gustaría que hubiera otros niños como yo." Su voz era apenas un susurro pero sabía dragón oia de todos modos. "Nadie más puede ... hacer las cosas. Y no lo hago a propósito, pero ... y a nadie le gusta." Una lagrima salio de sus ojos y llego hasta su boca. "Me gustaría ser normal".

. . . . . . . . . .

Cuando Harry se presentó en la mansion de los Malfoy en la preparación de la cena de los Nott y fue enviado directamente a la habitación de Draco. "¿Puedes visitar a Draco en su habitacion y ver si ya esta vestido querido?" preguntó Narcissa. Harry rebotó por las escaleras de la escalera principal entre saltos y zancadas, al final del pasillo, y finalmente golpeó a la puerta de Draco.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Estas vestido?"

Draco abrió la puerta y miró a Harry. "¿Mi madre te envío aquí arriba?"

"Sí", dijo, empujando su camino hacia la habitación y dejándose caer en la cama. "¿Estás listo para ir todavía?."

Draco recogió lo que claramente no era su primera cucharada de gel para el cabello y la dejó caer sobre su cabeza y comenzó a trabajar a través de un peine. "No", dijo.

"Bueno, ¿podría ser que te apresuraras? Cuanto antes lleguemos, más pronto podremos salir."

"Me gusta Theo," dijo Draco, parando el peine por un momento, ya que atrapó en dos mechones de pelo ya pegados entre sí.

"Me gusta Theo también," dijo Harry, llegando a más de agarrar una de las nutrias de Draco fuera de la plataforma de acrilico que contenian sus curiosas mascotas. "Sin embargo, su padre siempre me pone los pelos de punta."

"Sí," dijo Draco, "A mi también." Observó a Harry tomar de su cama a una nutria de peluche en una mano a la otra viva que sostenia por un momento y luego dijo, con un tono un poco irritable, "¿Puedas ponerla de nuevo en su casa de acrilico?

"¿Por qué tienes todas estas?" Harry exigió.

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Simplemente me gustan desde que era pequeño."

"Así que madura y botalas ahora" Dijo Harry

Draco miró a su colección y, finalmente, dijo: "No"

. . . . . . . . . .

Los tres muchachos se deslizaron fuera de los adultos rápido. Narcissa los observó correr fuera, escobas en la mano, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "El tiempo pasa," dijo ella, con una copa de vino en los labios. "El año que viene Hogwarts sera patio de juegos para los tres."

Thoros Nott asintió, sus ojos también después de los tres. "¿No te preocupa, Lucius, ¿qué pasará si nuestro Señor regresa?"

"¿Preocupación?" Lucius arqueó una ceja. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Tu has tomado a el niño que lo mató - o casi - a la derecha en tu familia, El Señor Oscuro podría no ser Comprensivo de esa elección.".

Lucius se volvió en su asiento para ver los tres chicos a sí mismo. Volaban ahora, volando hacia atrás y hacia delante a través del parque sustancial que Thoros Nott mantenia. Periódicamente uno de los chicos se hundiría hacia el suelo, al ver lo cerca que se atrevió a ir antes de que se detuviera. Lucius se recordó haciendo lo mismo a su edad y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa antes de volver su atención a su huésped. "Tal vez hubieses preferido que el chico fuese criado por muggles?" preguntó. "Ese era el plan de Dumbledore, ya sabes. Es lo que habría ocurrido si Narcissa no hubiera intervenido."

"Ofensiva idea," dijo la mujer. "El niño puede ser un mestizo, pero la mitad de esa sangre viene de buena mágia. No puedes dejar que se pudra con muggles." Sus labios se curvaron en la última palabra.

"Y, algo menos sentimentalmente," dijo Lucius, "dejándolo con su familia muggle habría convertido al niño en el peón de Dumbledore."

"Y ahora es el suyo," dijo Thoros.

"Y ahora él es mío," estuvo de acuerdo Lucius. "No estás de acuerdo?" Tomó un sorbo de vino y sonrió a su anfitrión.

"¿Alguna vez ellos se enteraron que quien en relidad traicionó a sus padres con nuestro Señor?" preguntó Thoros.

"No", Lucius negó con la cabeza. "Sigue siendo un misterio. Sirius dice que él no era el guardián secreto de su casa, que no tiene ni idea de a quién finalmente eligieron. El que lo era, bueno, es sin duda el culpable. Sacrificado fue el cuarto miembro pequeño de su grupo tedioso, ¿cuál era su nombre, amor? "

"Peter?" Narcissa preguntó con una delicada arruga de su nariz.

"Sí", dijo Lucius. "Lo mató, dejó sólo su dedo. Plus algún grupo desafortunado de muggles, pero ...". Lucius se encogió de hombros, claramente indiferente a los destinos de los no-mágicos.

"¿Me podrías verter otra copa, Thoros?" preguntó Narcissa, sosteniendo la copa vacía a cabo.

"Por supuesto", dijo, añadiendo y sostuvo la botella, "supongo que tienes razón sobre el chico Potter."

"Esperemos que sí", dijo Lucius.

. . . . . . . . . .

Después de la cena los tres chicos, pasteles robados en sus manos sucias, tumbados bajo un árbol. "Hogwarts el próximo año," dijo Theo con evidente satisfacción mientras tomaba un bocado de su postre extra. "No más "

"Quidditch", dijo Harry.

"No se te permite jugar," dijo Theo. "¿No es tu primer año."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Asi que?" preguntó con la boca llena de crema de vainilla. "Todavía seremos capaces de ir."

Draco se quedó en silencio, tirando hacia arriba de las hojas de hierba "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué pasa si no todos terminamos en la misma casa?" preguntó.

"Todos estaremos en Slytherin. Duh." dijo Theo. "¿Dónde más?"

Harry, con su torta devorada, se tumbó en la hierba. "Yo no", dijo. "Voy a estar en Gryffindor como mi madre y mi padre. Y Sirius."

"¿Porqué querrías eso?" preguntó Theo. "Están todos locos... Y hablan mucho en voz alta, y son agresivos y -.".

"Y valientes", dijo Harry. "Y audaces."

"Lo que sea." Theo lamió el último mote de crema de su torta de los dedos. "Tu serás un hit para cualquier casa que te reciba, siendo el niño que vivió y todo eso."

"Ugh," dijo Harry. "No me gusta eso. ¿Por qué no puedo ser sólo Harry?"

"Porque no se puede", dijo Theo.

"No es como si tuviera algo que ver con eso", protestó Harry. "Yo era un bebé." Él frunció el ceño desde donde yacía en el césped. "La gente siempre está agitada por mí y mamá dice que tengo que ser agradable, pero nunca dejar que ellos invadan."

"Un buen consejo", dijo Theo, añadiendo algo grosero sobre los mestizos y como sus sentimientos se hieren con facilidad '' que le valió un golpe en el brazo de Harry.

"Animal", dijo Theo. "Si, tu perteneces a Gryffindor."

"Mira," dijo Draco. "No quiero que estemos en diferentes Casas Mi madre dijo que casi nunca incluso se ven a los niños de otras casas y -."

"Eso es basura," dijo Harry. "Todos vamos a ser amigos sin importar dónde nos coloque el sombrero."

Draco no dijo nada y, finalmente, Theo le dio un golpecito. "Draco está preocupado de que va a ser sorteado Hufflepuff," dijo Theo.

Draco se dio la vuelta y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a Theo.

"Creo que probablemente sea un Hufflepuff," dijo Harry, riendo desde donde yacía sobre la hierba observando como Theo y Draco se golpeaban entre sí.

.

.

.

 **NOTA DE DENILEPRINCESS:**

 **Gracias por hacer esta tradución un proyecto fuerte, que actualizare mas seguido, os lo prometo pues, ustedes hacen que valga la pena.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS A MIS REVIEWERS:**

 **Carito Uchiha**

 **Laura**

 **Alannisse**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko**

 **Pauli Jean Malfoy**

phoenix1993


	5. Chapter 5

NOTA DE DENILEPRINCESS:

QUERIDOS LECTORES, EN ORDEN DE DAROS GUSTO Y HACER LAS ACTUALIZACIONES MAS FRECUENTES PUBLICARE EL CONTENIDO EN UN ORDEN DISTINTO A LOS CAPÍTULOS DE COLUMBRINA, QUE HAY CAPIS MUY EXTENSOS Y PUBLICARE CONFORME VAYA CONCLUYENDO EN MIS ESPACIOS DE VIDA MUGGLE, TODO SIN EMBARGO ES LO MISMO, LA TRADUCCION SERA FIEL A LA HISTORIA.

LAS DUDAS RESPECTO A LA TRAMA NO PODRE RESPONDERLAS PARA NO SPOILEARLOS, ESPERO QUE PRONTO SE RESUELVAN. GRACIAS, LO HAN HECHO POSIBLE POR SUS LINDOS REVIEWS Y SEGUIMIENTO.

.

.

Harry se retorció lejos de Narcissa. "Me estás avergonzando", murmuró mientras ella pasaba sus dedos por el pelo y trató, otra vez, para obtener un resultado en su cabello como si hubiera sido peinado en algún momento de la semana pasada. Todos ellos habían venido juntos para la plataforma 9 ¾ para ver a los chicos en su primer viaje a Hogwarts y Narcissa habían hecho mimos en el cabello de Harry desde que llegaron.

"Cuando luces completamente desaliñado le estas diciendo al mundo que nadie te ama", dijo ella.

"Y lo hacemos," dijo Sirius, con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba a los dos niños. Remus se puso un poco detrás de él, como siempre incómodo en presencia de los Malfoy, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

"Ese búho," dijo Lucius con su acento habitual. "Es demasiado."

"El muchacho necesita su mascota magica," dijo Sirius. Era verdad, el gran búho blanco que compro para Harry parecía excesivo, pero Harry casi había abrazado la cosa en la tienda y, en lugar de picotear sus ojos hacia fuera, el ave había frotado su pico contra su mejilla.

Sirius había decretado que era el destino, que estaban destinados el uno al otro, y había adquirido el animal en el acto. Había tratado de hacer que Harry nombrara al buho con algo solemne como "Minerva" o "Snivellus", pero, para la diversión de Sirius, el niño había insistido en que su nombre era "Hedwig".

"Te quiero, mamá", susurró Draco mientras se inclinaba hacia Narcissa.

Ella se agarró con fuerza a su hijo por un momento. "Y yo Te amo, mi dragón", murmuró de nuevo. "Y yo no importa qué casa te sorteen."

Draco se enderezó. "Sera genial", dijo, con la voz llena de suficiencia para ocultar el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos. "Por nuestra niñeras. Un dormitorio. Quidditch."

"No puedo esperar", dijo Harry, abrazando a Draco. "¿Podemos ir ahora?"

"Traten de mantenerse alejados de los problemas", recomendo Sirius.

"Los problemas los encontrarán," dijo Lucius mientras los chicos subian al tren dejando a los adultos atras.

"Eso es lo que temo," Sirius dijo mientras los chicos desaparecieron. "Bueno, ¿vamos todos tomar una copa y escuchar cómo las cosas están tranquilas mientras esperamos la noticia de en que casa fueron sorteados?"

"Él va a estar en Slytherin," dijo Lucius. "Los Malfoy siempre lo son."

"Bueno,eso se esperaba tambien de los Black," Sirius dijo, "Y mírame."

"Preferiría no," dijo Lucius rodando los ojos y burlandose a medias.

"Draco estará donde deba estar," dijo Narcissa.

Qué será en Slytherin." finalizo Lucius

. . . . . . . . . .

Los dos chicos reian y se burlaban y escondieron sus nervios en la cara de un tren lleno de niños mayores que todos sabían a dónde iba, hasta que finalmente se volvieron a echar en los asientos en un compartimiento vacío y se estiraron sus pies hacia fuera delante de ellos, teniendo tanto espacio como era posible. "¿Estás listo?" preguntó Draco.

Harry le sonrió, la expresión sólo un poco alocada. "Para todo."

"Serán sólo clases," dijo Draco, sonando tan seguro y bien informado como él no se sentía en realidad. "Nada emocionante pasa en el primer año. Ni siquiera podemos jugar Quidditch."

"Aún así," Harry dijo, "Vamos a estar juntos, probablemente incluso en la misma habitación."

"Asumiendo que estemos en la misma casa," dijo Draco.

"Vamos a estarlo", dijo Harry. "Voy a decirles que me metan en la misma casa que tú. No me importa de cuál se trate."

Draco resopló. "Eres muy Gryffindor. No hagas algo idiota."

"Disculpen." Ambos se viraron hacia la voz. Una chica de pelo muy rizado pequeña estaba de pie en la puerta. "¿Han visto un sapo?"

"¿Un qué?" preguntó Harry.

"Un sapo," repitió, como si ella pensara que Harry era un poco lento. "Neville le perdió."

"Neville?" preguntó Draco, mirando a la chica fijamente como si no pudiera acordarse de ella, sin embargo pensó que debía conocerla. "¿Quién es Neville?"

"Neville Longbottom," dijo, convencida ahora claramente de que ninguno de ellos era muy brillante. "Él - "

"¡Lo encontre!" La voz provenía de algún lugar en el tren y esta chica sacó la cabeza fuera del compartimiento y miró hacia la fuente del sonido.

"He encontrado un lugar para sentarse, Nev," ella llamó. Miró de nuevo a los dos niños. "Suponiendo que está bien. El tren esta practicamente lleno."

"Sí, está bien," dijo Draco, moviéndose haciendole espacio. Mejor, pensó, esta chica y su amigo con gusto por los sapos seria tal vez de mayor grado y se sentiria atraido o entusiasmado por Harry.

"Estupendo." La chica se sentó junto a él, dejando caer una bolsa de libros con un golpe audible. Metió la mano. "Soy Hermione Granger. ¿Quién eres?"

"¿Granger?" Draco no tomo su mano. Él sólo la miró fijamente. "¿Te conozco de algún lado?"

"Lo dudo," dijo alegremente. "Soy nacida de Muggles."

Draco se movio lejos casi imperceptiblemente de ella, pero fue un movimiento que ella sin duda vio.

Hermione dejó caer su mano. "Oh," dijo.

Una mirada brilló en sus ojos que se fue tan rápido como había aparecido, pero Draco pensó que había visto que la hirio. "Asi que esto es lo que pasa. Ya Veo" dijo ella nuevamente.

"Acabas de ser un idiota," dijo Harry. "Mi madre era-muggle." Se mantuvo fiel a su propia mano hacia ella a través del espacio entre ellos. "Soy Harry. Harry Potter."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y tomó su mano. "El niño-que-vivió," dijo. "He leído todo sobre ti en Hogwarts: Una historia".

"Genial", murmuró Harry. "Sólo ... olvida de todo eso, ¿esta bien?"

"¿Por qué?" ella preguntó.

"Soy simplemente ... Harry, ¿de acuerdo?" él dijo. "No me gusta ser diferente."

El niño que tenía que ser Neville Longbottom tropezó en el compartimento en ese momento, identificable por el sapo apretado en sus manos regordetas. Hermione lo miró. "Lo que realmente necesitas es una jaula para eso", observó.

El niño se sentó, su cuerpo se sentó en el borde del asiento al lado de Harry, como si no estuviera seguro de que era bienvenido. "Abuela dijo que no lo hiciera", dijo.

"Bien," replicó Hermione. "Abuela estaba mal." Ella se inclinó y abrió su bolso y lo revolvió, sacando su desgastado peluche de Dragon y poniendolo a un lado, y sacando una copia de la historia del libro de Hogwarts. "He leído todo esto tantas veces tratando de resolverlo todo." Ella veía casi con avidez a Harry. "¿Cómo fue crecer teniendo todo esto por algo normal? Me siento como que he sido siempre diferente." Ella lanzó una mirada a Draco. "Me imaginé tal vez que por una vez seria aceptada y podria adaptarme, pero tal vez no."

"YO…." Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo, deshaciendo el poco progreso que Narcissa había hecho en conseguir que luciera decente. "Simplemente fue asi siempre. Vivir con magia, quiero decir. ¿Cómo fue para ti averiguarlo tan tarde?"

"Fue un alivio averiguarlo", dijo, por lo que exhala ruidosamente rana de Neville casi saltó de sus manos de nuevo en el sonido. Ella vio a Draco observar su juguete de peluche, y cerró su bolso. "Pensé ... toda mi vida pensé que yo era la unica que podía hacer cosas raras...". Miró al chico, que seguía mirando a su bolso. "¿Qué tienes en contra de los hijos de Muggles de todos modos?"

Draco dejo de observar su juguete, y al fin y se centró en su rostro. "Son sucios", dijo, casi desafiante. "Los Muggles, de todos modos, sin magia no pueden mantener las cosas limpias."

"Grosero", opinó ella.

"Es cierto", replicó.

"Que eres grosero?" ella preguntó.

Harry se reía abiertamente y a Draco no le gustó.

"Es cierto que eres sucia", dijo, mirando primero a Harry y luego a la chica. Esa expresión de dolor cruzó por los ojos de nuevo y Draco sintió que algo apuñalaba en él. Se estiró para tocar su brazo, pero ella se apartó.

"No", dijo entre dientes. "Es posible que te ensucies."

Neville se habia encorvado sobre sí mismo en su intercambio y él le dio a Harry una mirada desesperada de "Haz algo".

Harry, que había dejado de reír, le dio una patada a Draco y le dijo: "No seas tan imbecil."

"¿Qué?" el niño exigió.

" . ." Harry dijo, articulando cada palabra y patadas a su amigo en la espinilla con cada una. "Dejalo ir." Le dio un codazo a Hermione con el pie. "Oigo el carro de dulces que viene. ¿Quieres algo?"

"No tengo permitido comer dulces," dijo Hermione, aunque parecía más bien con nostalgia hacia el sonido del carro que se acercaba. "Ellos se pudren los dientes."

Harry resopló y miro a su alrededor. "¿Esta tu mamá y papá aquí?" preguntó.

"Noooo", dijo, como si Harry abriera la puerta de la celda y miró hacia abajo para ver lo cerca que estaba el carro.

"Y todos somos amigos aquí, ¿verdad?" dijo, volviendo a dar a Draco una mirada mordaz. "Ninguno de nosotros te juzgara."

Draco se levantó y empujó a Harry hacia abajo en su asiento. "Yo lo pagare", dijo. "Vas a irte a la quiebra Harry si continuas gastando, ya fue suficiente con todo lo que le compraste a ese enorme buho tuyo."

"Puedo comprar mis propios dulces," dijo Hermione.

"Sí," dijo Draco, "pero no te permitire comprarlos, solo tomaras de los que yo compre."

Hermione se le quedó mirando al muchacho, sus ojos se estrecharon.

"Esta es su manera de disculparse," dijo Harry. Que había puesto el dedo en la cabeza de sapo de Neville y lo estaba admirando mientras hablaba. "Es como si las palabras reales 'lo siento' le hicieran estallar en llamas o algo así. Él sólo le compra cosas a la gente cuando se siente mal."

.

.

GRACIAS MIL A:

*Carito Uchiha hOLI, GRACIAS, QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE LA TRADUCCION, PARA ESO ES LINDA

*Pauli Jean Malfoy TAMBIEN CREO LO MISMO QUE TU QUERIDA, POCO A POCO SE VERA

*GabiLime14 YO TAMBIEN AME A THEO, NO SALIO EN ESTA CAPI, ESPERO QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE

*phoenix1993 LISTO

*Xyori Nadeshiko GRACIAS Y BESOS


	6. Chapter 6

"N ... no, es sólo que ..."- Dijo Hermione nerviosa, incomoda porque Draco quisiera comprarle algo.

"Son para todos", dijo Draco. "Longbottom, ¿eh? Sangre pura?"

"¿Cuál es tu obsesion respecto a ese tema?" Exigió Hermione, que le hablaba por primera vez desde que había comprado los dulces. "¿Eres una especie de patan con prejuicios respecto a todo o simplemente ese tema? Quiero decir, ¿Odias a la gente por tener un color de piel diferente, o ser pobre, o algo asi, o es sólo la cosa en la sangre que se preocupa? Porque eso no está bien, para ir por la vida y juzgar a la gente de esa manera! "

Tomó aire y parecía que estaba a punto de irse en cuando Draco levantó una mano para interrumpirla. "Lo siento," dijo.

La cabeza de Harry se dio la vuelta como si no pudiera creer que había oído esas palabras salir de la boca de Draco Malfoy.

"Es sólo que ... es importante en mi mundo, ¿de acuerdo? Los Muggles son ... no están bien vistos."

"No tienen por qué tener importancia para ti." Hermione todavía estaba echando humo en él. "Y no hay nada malo con los muggles. Mis padres son muggles." Ella señaló a Harry. "Si su madre es nacida de muggles, sus abuelos son muggles Tu -."

"Lo siento," dijo Draco de nuevo, interrumpiéndola. Él alargó la mano. "Podríamos intentarlo de nuevo? Encantado de conocerte, Hermione Granger."

Dejó la bolsa de Frijoles de Cada sabor que había estado conteniendo y le puso la mano en la suya. "Un Placer", dijo, aunque la expresión de su cara le sugirió que no estaba del todo seguro de eso.

"¿Qué tienes en la bolsa?" Draco le preguntó. Había visto el animal de peluche atrapado cuando había arrastrado fuera el libro que todavía tenía a su lado en el asiento. Él sospechaba que eran las dos cosas a las que ella se estaba aferrando para sentirse segura; el No podía imaginar lo aterrador que sería para ella ir fuera a Hogwarts cuando todo lo que sabía sobre el mundo mágico era lo que había en ese libro. Estaba asustado, no que él lo admitiría en voz alta, de que había estado esperando esto desde que tenía memoria.

Ella Se volvió de un tono opaco de color rojo.

"Él sólo quiere saber si se trata de una nutria," dijo Harry, moviendo los frijoles cuyos sabores que no creía que le gustarían a Neville. "Tiene una colección de peluches nutria en su hogar."

"Oh." Ella dio el chico rubio una genuina sonrisa. "No", dijo ella, inclinándose hacia abajo y tirando del animal de peluche desgastado de su bolso. "Es un dragón."

"¿Cuál es su nombre?", Preguntó Neville, tratando de esquivar otro frijol.

"Sólo 'Dragon'," dijo, sus dedos se cerraron posesivamente alrededor del juguete.

"¿No nombrabas tu a tus peluches 'Nutria 1', 'nutria 2' y así sucesivamente?" preguntó Harry a Draco.

Draco miró a Harry al otro lado. "¿Podemos dejar a mis nutrias? Estamos pensando en dragón de Hermione ahora."

"Pero tu amas a tus nutrias. Tienes una obsesion para las nutrias." Harry dijo, mientras abria una rana de chocolate y luego maldijo, ya que saltó por la ventana. Neville parecía escandalizado por el lenguaje, pero Hermione se quedó mirando el chocolate de salto, con los ojos abiertos.

"Que está bien empleado para ti," dijo Draco mirando a Harry. "Estupido". Se inclinó hacia Hermione. "Sólo tienen un buen salto. Se podría pensar que habría aprendido ya Harry a ser mas cuidadoso con las ranas de chocolate."

"Creo que es dulce," dijo Hermione, sonriendo a Draco de nuevo, ya que hizo un esfuerzo para incluirla en su mundo. "Que te gusten nutrias, quiero decir. Siempre he tenido una cosa para con los dragones." Ella parecía un poco avergonzada de admitirlo; sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de nuevo y ella se metió el animal de peluche más cerca de su pecho. "Mi madre no quería que yo lo trajera conmigo. Dijo que necesitaba madurar."

Harry se echó a reír. "No le has dicho tu nombre todavía, ¿verdad?"

Draco Malfoy se encorvo en su asiento. "Es Malfoy," dijo, casi murmurando las palabras.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry le corrigio.

"Tenemos que viajar en un barco?" preguntó Hermione, dando el lago una mirada sospechosa. "Está muy oscuro", dijo, dando un paso más cerca de Draco por lo que casi se tocaban.

Draco se agachó y torpemente se agarró a la mano de ella. Ella hizo un pequeño pío, pero no se apartó. "Voy a ir con ustedes", dijo. "En el mismo barco. No los dejare solos. Va a estar bien, lo prometo."

Harry se puso a su otro lado y coloco un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione. "Nadie se ha ahogado en por lo menos siete años", dijo, con la voz completamente en serio. "Dudo que seremos los primeros en echar a perder el historial de seguridad."

Draco sintió que ella apreto su mano y el murmuró, "No seas un idiota, Harry. Ella esta muy nerviosa y no estás ayudando."

"Es que es tan oscuro," dijo ella,de pronto su voz adquirió una cierta bravuconería falsa. "Estoy segura de que está bien. Es Un poco raro que tengamos que tomar los barcos cuando todo el mundo está montando en carruajes tirados por la nada."

Harry volvió a mirar a los carros. "Están tirados por caballos feos, ¿De qué estás hablando?"

Draco parpadeó un par de veces, miró a los carros, y luego de vuelta a Harry. "Ella tiene razón, compañero", dijo. "Están siendo arrastradas por nada.

Theo se puso detrás de ellos. "Puedo verlos también", dijo. "¿Quién es su nueva amiga?"

"Hermione," dijo Draco. "Y probablemente conoces a Neville."

Theo Nott miró al niño de pie a un lado, sosteniendo su sapo en un bolsillo con una mano. "En realidad, no", dijo.

"Longbottom," dijo Draco.

Theo se encogió de hombros. "No conozco realmente a todos los traidores de sangre." Dijo las palabras sin ningún calor o amenaza, pero Neville dio un paso atrás de todos modos, su garganta moviéndose mientras tragaba. "A todos os veré en el castillo antes de que nos pongan en grupo en Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" Hermione dijo la palabra en voz baja mientras observaba al, muchacho de cabello oscuro espigado de pie. "No creo que vaya a ser seleccionada en Slytherin."

"No," dijo Draco, no le presto atención porque tenía el ceño fruncido en la parte posterior de Theo. "Los Sangre sucia nunca lo son."

"Draco". Harry dijo que el nombre en desaprobación conmocionado y Hermione, que había oído decir a Harry 'mierda', 'sangrienta', 'maldita', y '' mierda varias veces ya en el tren volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. "No hables así que no -."

"Mierda," dijo Draco. "Lo siento." Apretó la mano de Hermione de nuevo. "No me refiero a... Es sólo ... un mal hábito de escuchar a mi padre."

"¿Qué significa?" ella dijo, con un tono que sugeria que ella ya sabía lo que significaba.

"Es una palabra grosera involucrada con la sangre de las personas," dijo Harry. "Si su madre le hubiere oido usarla ella habría lavado su boca con jabón".

"Significa nacido de muggles," dijo Neville. Él estaba mirando a Draco también. "Y es una palabra horrible. La peor palabra".

"Yo dije que lo sentía," Draco dijo bruscamente a Neville. "Es sólo que ..." Miró a Hermione y dijo de nuevo, casi sin poder hacer nada, "No me refiero a ti."

Hermione hizo un ademan para tirar de su mano de la suya, pero entonces un hombre gigante que estaba cuidando los barcos se acerco y ella tragó saliva y se apreto mas por instinto.

"Realmente lo siento," Draco le dijo al oído y se sentó junto a ella. "Yo ... Es la forma en que mi padre habla. No me refiero ..., no de la manera ... No voy a hacerlo de nuevo."

En ese momento, el barco se alejó y ella cerró los ojos y dijo: "Me gustaría que no fuera tan oscuro. ¿Y si hay algo en el agua?"

"Como un calamar gigante?" preguntó Harry.

"Merlín, Harry," Draco se rompió. "¿Estás tratando de asustarla a propósito?"

.

.

.

Gracias especiales a: Christine C, Xyori Nadeshiko, Carito Uchiha, phoenix1993, Lia123, Pauli Jean Malfoy


	7. Chapter 7

"Bueno, hay un calamar gigante," dijo, "Y si ella realmente ha leido ese libro aburrido sobre la escuela, lo sabe."

"Y sirenas," dijo Hermione, su voz pequeña. "En las historias muggles las sirenas son bastante agradables, pero creo que -"

"Sí", dijo Neville. "No son tan agradables aqui."

"Sólo quiero ser sorteada en alguna casa y encontrar mi habitación y -"

"Y comer," dijo Harry. "Hay un festin."

"¿Qué pasa si estás en Slytherin?" preguntó Hermione, empezando claramente a ponerse nerviosa en otra cosa ahora. "Ustedes son las únicas personas que conozco y ... y ..."

"No voy a estar en Slytherin," dijo Neville. "M ... mis padres estaban en Gryffindor así que voy a ser Gryffindor tambien."

"Oh, bueno," dijo con evidente alivio. "Tal vez vamos a estar juntos entonces."

"Siempre es asi en las viejas familias," dijo Harry. "La afiliación de casa por el sombrero, quiero decir. Mi padre y mi madre eran ambos en Gryffindor también. Todos los Potter lo eran."

"No siempre," dijo Draco. Sonaba un poco desafiante. "Tu padrino fue en Gryffindor y él era un Black".

"Sí," dijo Harry. "Papá es un poco rebelde".

"¿Un poco?" preguntó Draco. Se acercaban a la costa y él podía decir que Hermione estaba distraída por su conversación por lo que siguió su camino. "Él es dueño de una motocicleta. Una moto voladora". Draco bajó la voz y se como si hablara de algo prohibido. "Él tiene tatuajes."

"¿Son los tatuajes tan malos en el mundo de los magos?" preguntó Hermione.

"Mi padre me dijo que nunca me hiciera uno," dijo Draco. "Jamas nunca."

"Eh," dijo Hermione. "Me pregunto porque."

Draco se encogió de hombros. Los barcos habían aterrizado y él la ayudó a salir. "Es tiempo de ver al sombrero seleccionador", dijo tan alegremente como pudo.

"Espero que estemos juntos", dijo ella. "Todos nosotros."

"Yo también", dijo Neville.

"Sí," dijo Draco.

"No sería justo", dijo Hermione, apretando su mano "Finalmente conocer un verdadero dragón y luego tenerlo que llegar a poner en otra casa."

El rubor de Draco estaba oculto en la oscuridad; él nunca había odiado a la vez su estúpido nombre y al mismo tiempo sentirse agradecido por el, pero desde que Harry había decidido que era hilarante que esta chica tuviera gusto con los dragones y su nombre era básicamente dragón no supo como reaccionar, osciló entre querer arrastrarse en un agujero y no salir nunca y se alegró de saber que el le llamó la atención a ella.

"Sí", murmuró de nuevo. "Eso sería injusto."

. . . . . . . . . .

Los de primer año de flotaban, esperando su turno para ser ordenados por el sombrero.

Draco ni siquiera sabía qué esperar. Harry sin duda sería Gryffindor. Los Potter siempre lo fueron. Y el estaría en Slytherin. Los Malfoy siempre lo fueron y sabía que no era valiente o inusual como Sirius. Nunca había hecho algo en valiente o loco o ... por lo que sólo puso una mueca en su rostro y miró a todos los otros estudiantes con desdén.

El sombrero apenas había tocado la cabeza de Hermione antes de gritar "Gryffindor", y ella se levantó y corrió hacia su mesa. El sombrero no dudó un instante antes de poner Longbottom allí con ella. Cuando fue el turno de Draco arrojó la mirada mas arrogante que pudo a Harry.

La profesora McGonagall le dio una mirada de búsqueda antes de instalar el sombrero en su cabeza.

Se sentó allí y esperó a que el sombrero gritara "Slytherin", pero en lugar de ello, la cosa hablaba dentro de su cabeza.

"Bueno," dijo, "Fragmentos y reflexiones y ecos. Qué interesante. Las cosas son diferentes para ti debido a los acontecimientos que nunca ocurrieron."

"¿Qué?" Draco preguntó, confundido.

"Valentía, el sacrificio que has hecho y aún no - eres un chico bastante inusual," continuó el sombrero.

"No soy valiente," Draco admitió. "Tengo miedo todo el tiempo."

El sombrero se rió y él podía sentirse empezando a ponerse de mal humor. Un sombrero que se reia de el.

Un sombrero.

"Tu piensas que la valentía no siente miedo?" preguntó el Sombrero Seleccionador. "A veces me olvido de lo joven que son todos en este momento."

Draco iba a pedirle que se explicara pero antes de poder hacerlo, el sombrero grito, "Gryffindor" y observo sorprendido el silencio de la mesa de Slytherin. Volvió a mirar a Theo y Harry. La cara de Theo estaba cerrada pero Draco sabía lo suficiente como para ver la infelicidad que estaba escondiendo. Harry, por otra parte, parecía super contento.

Draco miró a McGonagall quien hizo un gesto espantado y finalmente el corrió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se coló al lado de Hermione.

"Esto es muy bueno", dijo ella.

"Sí," dijo Draco, pero volvió a mirar a Theo y observó a su amigo de la infancia ser seleccionado en Slytherin y lejos de él. Theo lo miró y tragó antes de encogerse y sentarse con sus nuevos compañeros de casa.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall llamó el nombre de Harry la habitación estaba muy tranquila. "Es cierto," Draco escuchó un chico pelirrojo aún en pie con los primeros años sin ordenar "Harry Potter está en Hogwarts este año."

Murmullos de "Harry Potter" y "el niño que vivió" comenzaron a hacer su camino de un alumno al siguiente hasta que el chico se escabulló hacia adelante y se subió a la banqueta.

"¿Es siempre así?" Hermione le preguntó a Draco en un susurro.

"Más o menos", dijo de nuevo. "Donde quiera que vaya. Es horrible."

Harry fue Gryffindor y casi corrió a unirse a ellos, deslizándose junto a Draco con una expresión de alivio. La clasificación continuó y el placer de Draco fue menor de ver el idiota pelirrojo que había sido tan gritón sobre Harry se habia unido a ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Miró al muchacho y le dijo con una mueca fría, "Vas a venir a aprender, Hermione, que en el mundo de los magos algunas familias son mejores que otras. El pelo rojo. túnicas de segunda mano. Este debe ser un Weasley."

Ella tiró su mano de la de él. "Así que tambien eres snob sobre la clase social?" exigió y Draco se cruzó de brazos y miró al recién llegado. Ahora tenía dos razones por la que no le gustaba el chico. Tres si se contaba que era un decidió que iba a ir con tres.

"Wow," dijo el chico, empujando su mano hacia Harry. "Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, eso es increíble!"

"Sí," dijo Harry, tomando la mano sólo por un breve momento.

"¿Y tu eres?" preguntó Hermione. Ella había estrechado los ojos al chico y Draco sintió un poco de emoción que ella no parecia interesada en él chico.

"Ron", dijo efusivamente.

.

.

.

Gracias especiales a los follows, favs y sobretodo reviews: Christine C, Xyori Nadeshiko, phoenix1993 & Pauli Jean Malfoy. os quiero, gracias por su apoyo a esta hermosa historia


	8. Chapter 8

"GRACIAS ESPECIALES A SU AUTORA ORIGINAL COLUMBRINA."

"POR PERMITIRME LA TRADUCCION DE SU HISTORIA "LIKE BROTHERS"

GRACIAS REVIEWERS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS

" COMO HERMANOS "

Traduccion Autorizada de DeNilePrincess.

"¿Y tu eres?" preguntó Hermione. Ella había estrechado los ojos al chico y Draco sintió un poco de emoción que ella no parecia interesada en él chico.

"Ron", dijo efusivamente, sin dejar de mirar a Harry. "Ron Weasley. Wow. Esperad hasta que le digo a mi madre que Harry Potter está en mi casa."

"Él no le gusta realmente que le ubiquen de esa forma, ya sabes solo como el niño-que-vivió," dijo Hermione. Ella sonaba como una tipica sabelotodo y Draco, que la había catalogado como un manojo de nervios vulnerables, parpadeo un par de veces.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Ron Weasley. "Eres famoso," le dijo a Harry.

"Tal vez," dijo Hermione, su tono todavía aquel que Draco había oído de ella en el tren o en el barco ", él prefiera no recordar cómo murieron sus padres." Ella casi dijo entre dientes las dos últimas palabras y Ron Weasley tuvo la gracia de ruborizarse.

Harry le dio una rápida, sonrisa de agradecimiento y luego todos ellos se volvieron y comenzaron a escuchar a un confuso y completamente no-útiles discurso de bienvenida. "No te metas en el Bosque Prohibido," repitió Hermione, retorciéndose los dedos como si quisiera tomar notas, "y lejos del pasillo del tercer piso." Draco la vio casi comienzan a llegar a la bolsa que había llevado todo el camino, y luego se detuvo a sí misma.

Draco miró de nuevo en la mesa principal, vio a McGonagall, que sabía que era ahora su Jefe de Casa, estudiaba la mesa de Gryffindor con lo que parecía ser más de curiosidad. Se acordó de la forma en que lo había mirado antes de ponerle encima el Sombrero Seleccionador y la forma en la que se estremeció. Su madre a veces lo miraba de esa manera, como si le recordara a otra persona, como si estuviera tratando de trazar los rasgos de algún otro niño en la forma de sus ojos o la línea de su mandíbula.

Habían sido muy muy raro ver a una mujer que nunca había conocido antes (McGonagall)hacerlo también.

Severus Snape, que había estado en la mansion un puñado de veces y con el que sus padres eran cordiales, lo miraba así, con los ojos agitando de vez en cuando hacia Harry. La expresión del hombre era oscura y resentida y Draco se acercó a su amigo en el banco, preocupado.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Gryffindor?" dijo Severus Snape, arrastrando las palabras las palabras en la sala de profesores después de que los prefectos habían conducido a todos los pequeños de primero hacia arriba, o hacia abajo, a sus dormitorios. "Un Malfoy?" Él rió. "Lucius tendrá un infarto."

Minerva McGonagall se encogió de hombros mientras se servía una taza de té. Ella estaba mirando hacia adelante pues ella no se sorprendió. Cualquiera que tenia el coraje de viajar en el tiempo y corria el riesgo de negar su propia existencia para tratar de evitar una guerra tuvo una racha de valor temerario que perteneció en su casa. Era extraño ver las líneas del niño cansado y herido que había conocido muchos años antes ahora en su yo más joven. Misterioso, también, ver a la chica con cicatrices y horrorizada en la presumida pequeña Hermione Granger, también, como era de esperar, una de las suyas.

"Creo que tu fraseo es un poco ofensivo," fue todo lo que dijo. "Tener un infarto, Severus? ¿En serio?"

"Oh, lo siento," dijo el hombre. "Se me olvidó por un momento que tu perteneces a la casa en cuestion, Minerva."

"¿Por qué no vas a ver sobre la bienvenida a tus pequeñas serpientes?" Minerva sugirió, mantenia el control de la irritación que amenazaba dar color a su tono. "Vi que tienes unos pocos que parece que van a necesitar las reglas que se explican usando palabras muy pequeñas."

Severus entrecerró los ojos. "¿Por qué, Minerva?" dijo antes de darse la vuelta. "Que parcial de tu parte."

. . . . . . . . . .

Remus estaba encorvado hacia abajo en el asiento de cuero, con una pinta de cerveza en una mano y la cabeza apoyada en el otro. Una lechuza había llegado de McGonagall varias horas antes. Sirius había recibido la noticia de que Harry había sido sorteado en Gryffindor con bombas de puño y un grito en voz alta. Lucius estaba mucho menos satisfecho de que Draco haya sido sorteado de manera similar.

"Él es un Malfoy," el hombre había casi gruñó cuando Narcissa le había pasado la nota de McGonagall. "Todos los Malfoy pertenecen en Slytherin."

Lucius había estado despotricando durante horas. Remus tenía dolor de cabeza y solo queria que se callara para volver a Grimmauld Place y dormir. Sirius, por desgracia, parecía divertido por toda esta escena y así Remus se encontró atascado viendo a Lucius Malfoy en rabia y humo, porque parecía grosero salir por su cuenta.

Al principio Lucius había amenazado con ir a la escuela y exigir, exigirle al sobrero estupido que nuevamente seleccionara a su hijo. Luego había querido enviar a McGonagall un aullador. Luego había considerado el envío de uno a Dumbledore; Sirius había alentado esa idea con más entusiasmo. Entonces Lucius había pasado a querer convocar a la Junta de Gobernadores de la escuela, la planificación para hacer que lo apoyaran en insisitir que su hijo fuera trasladado a Slytherin.

"O ya sabes, puedes solo despegarlo de el tapiz de la familia," Sirius dijo finalmente. "Eso es lo que mis padres me hicieron a mí, después de todo."

Remus gimió.

Lucius dijo, sus labios casi moliendose juntos y su mandíbula temblando de rabia, que jamas seria capaz de repudiar a su hijo. Jamas. No, para nada. Draco era un Malfoy y eso importaba más que cualquier ridícula Casa a la que perteneciera.

Eso fue cuando Narcissa aparentemente había tenido suficiente de la rabieta de su marido. "Draco esta con Harry," dijo, "estoy segura que hace felices a los dos chicos. Si causas un alboroto, Lucius, pondrás simplemente que la gente sobre aviso de que esto no era parte de tu plan. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? "

Lucius se volvió lentamente hacia su esposa. Se sentó en una silla de cuero con los tobillos cruzados de forma ordenada en frente de ella. "Snape estab bien pocisionado en esa escuela," dijo.

"Snivellus," Sirius escupió.

Narcissa le hizo caso. "¿Quieres que él sepa que no estás satisfecho?" ella preguntó. "Debido a que no va a ser el mayor fan de Harry Potter. Él no es nuestro aliado." Ella hizo una pausa. "No le des un arma, y mucho menos una que apunta a Draco."

Lucius miró a Remus a continuación. "Sirius, lleva a tu amigo a su casa, que parece que está en dolor."

Sirius miró a Narcissa a Lucius y luego asintió. "Mi primera prioridad sigue siendo lo que siempre ha sido", dijo. "Voy a ver el hijo de James y Lily cultivado y feliz, sin importar el costo."

"Secretos", dijo Remus, se tiro para arriba. Sirius parecía como si fuera a disculparse pero Remus le tendió la mano. "Lo que no sé que no puedo revelar", dijo. "Los chicos se metieron en Gryffindor Celebremos que van a estar juntos;... es decir, los Hermanos deben permanecer juntos, Tengo un dolor de cabeza, Eso es todo lo que sé."

"Salgan ya" dijo Sirius.

"Exactamente", dijo Remus. "Vamonos."


	9. Chapter 9

**_COMO HERMANOS_**

 _ **GRACIAS ESPECIALES A SU AUTORA ORIGINAL COLUMBRINA.**_

 _ **POR PERMITIRME LA TRADUCCION DE SU HISTORIA "LIKE BROTHERS**_ **".**

 **GRACIAS REVIEWERS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS, SON USTEDES LOS QUE HACEN ESTA TRADUCCION POSIBLE**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando se fueron Sirius y Lupin, Lucius suspiró y se frotó la cabeza. "Gryffindor", dijo con resignación. "Tenía que ser Gryffindor."

"Él (Draco) está con su hermano," dijo Narcissa. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, deteniéndose con su mano en el picaporte. "La niña fue sorteada en Gryffindor también."

"Por supuesto que lo fue", dijo Lucius. "Por favor, dime que al menos ella es de alguna familia que conocemos, Parkinson o Greengrass o -."

"Nacida de Muggles," dijo Narcissa.

Lucius se dejó caer en su asiento. "¡Que cojan a Merlin en una escoba rota!", juró. "Una sangre sucia. Podría esta noche ser peor?"

"Me voy a la cama," dijo Narcissa. "Me temo que vas a tener que eliminar esa palabra de tu vocabulario, querido."

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a seguir la corriente de que MI HIJO está en Gryffindor, es el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, y esta enamorado de una sangre sucia sucia y hacerlo ver como si eso fuere un buen plan? ¿Que beneficios le traía al sombrero maldito bastardo hacer algo asi?" Lucius volvió a mirar a Narcissa. "Esto habría sido mucho más fácil si los dos chicos se habían metido en Slytherin. A veces creo que el sombrero tiene un jodido torcido y senil sentido del humor."

"Estoy segura de que ocurrirá algo entre Draco y la chica," dijo Narcissa. "Tal vez es algo tan simple como un niño rebelde, algo que no están tomando en serio, sino que lo hace, al menos por ahora, inadecuado. Los adolescentes son a menudo difíciles."

"Yo nunca lo fui", dijo Lucio. "Hice lo que me dijeron, se case con la mujer que me dijeron -"

Narcissa hizo un ruido tos leve.

"Tu sabes que yo te adoro", dijo. "Tu sabes que te adoraba mucho antes de que me presentara en la finca de tus padres para llevar a cabo lo que mi pare pensó que era mejor para mi, y me corazón se detuvo cuando vi el aleteo de tus pestañas al verme ".

"Los dos estábamos acorralados por nuestros padres, fue buena suerte que nos amaramos," estuvo de acuerdo Narcissa. "Aunque siempre he sospechado tus padres sabían."

"¿De verdad tiene que ser una sangre sucia?" Lucius preguntó con un suspiro dramático.

Narcissa se encogió de hombros y Lucius entrecerró los ojos. "¿Cuánto tiempo hace que la conoce?" preguntó.

"Ven a la cama, amor," dijo. "Por la mañana se entregará una caja de pasteles a los muchachos para felicitarles por su clasificación, de nuestra parte. Ya los he ordenado. Eso tranquilizará a Draco y no pensara que estás molesto -."

"Excepto que SI estoy molesto," Lucius la corrigió.

"- La caja a la vista de todos será un mensaje muy público de apoyo," Narcisa continuó, como si no hubiera hablado Lucius. "Como tu has dicho, lo importante es que él es un Malfoy, nada más. Ahora vamos a ir arriba. Puede que seas demasiado viejo para bajar por un enrejado sin miedo a caer pero podríamos, tal vez, recrear lo que hicimos en el establo después nos deslizamos fuera de nuestras respectivas habitaciones aquella noche".

"Con menos del heno", dijo Lucius. "Si no te importa."

"Podría transfigurar una manta en el heno," dijo Narcissa, una cadencia burla en su voz, "si quieres realmente traer de vuelta los recuerdos."

Lucius la tomó de la mano y, la besó en la palma de la mano. "Si estoy demasiado viejo para bajar por un enrejado", dijo, "Estoy demasiado viejo para obtener heno en algunas partes de mi anatomía."

. . . . . . . . . . .

Draco se mantuvo de espaldas a su habitación mientras dejaba sus libros sobre el escritorio; ya sacado toda la ropa fuera, había dispuesto sus materiales de estudio, y había empezado a sacar la nutria que había traído sólo para empujarla de nuevo en su tronco. El sapo de Neville ya había tratado de saltar de nuevo, lo que demostraba el punto de Hermione acerca de que necesita algún tipo de jaula, y Harry estaba tumbado en la cama mirando una revista de Quidditch con Ron Weasley.

Cuando Draco había fantaseado acerca de ir a Hogwarts nunca había pensado bastante por tener que compartir una habitación con alguien que no fuese Harry. Él nunca se había dado cuenta de que tenía que compartir la habitación con otros tres chicos durante los próximos siete años. Tuvo que compartir una habitación con Ronald Weasley, que estaba fascinado con Harry y que, incluso ahora, estaba mirando revistas de Quidditch con su hermano.

Neville estaba bien. Tenía ese escapista sapo. Ron Weasley, sin embargo, era otra cosa. Draco podía sentir situada una mueca en su propia boca mientras ponía el último libro de texto y se volvió hacia la habitación.

"Draco," dijo Harry sin levantar la vista, " Ven vistazo a esto. Tienen las predicciones para las selecciones del equipo de este año."

"Draco Malfoy," dijo Ron, volteando una página de su revista. "Me hubiera esperado que el sombrero te colocara en Slytherin. ¿No es donde va su tipo?"

"Su tipo?" preguntó Harry, deteniendo su mano por encima de la revista que había estado a punto de coger y tirar hacia Draco.

"Sí," dijo Ron, sus ojos sobre el artículo que estaba leyendo. "Todo el mundo que ya-sabes-quien siguió vino de Slytherin. Curso de su familia afirmó estar embrujada pero eso no es lo que dice mi padre. Él dice que con los Malfoy nunca se necesita una razón para ir sobre el lado oscuro."

"Al menos los Malfoy no tienen más hijos de los que pueden pagar," Draco tragó.

"Chicos," balbuceó Neville, "quizás deberíamos -"

"Sí," dijo Harry, cerrando su revista. "Tal vez deberíamos. Iba a escribir una nota a tu madre, Draco. ¿Tienes un poco de papel?"

Draco pasó a Harry una hoja de pergamino de su escritorio antes de que él se fuera se volvió hacia Neville. "¿Cuál es el nombre de tu sapo?" preguntó, ignorando deliberadamente Ron y el nudo en su garganta.

"Trevor", dijo Neville, acariciando el pequeño animal en la barbilla. "Espero que no se pierda de nuevo."

"Le pediré a mi madre - la madre de Draco – que envie un terrario o algo así," dijo Harry. "Probablemente será más feliz si él –el sapo- tiene un lugar para ir en lugar de sólo una cama o en el bolsillo."

"Si tuviera un sapo me gustaría perderlo tan rápido como pudiera," dijo Ron. Buscando una rata sucia familiar, estaba durmiendo en su almohada. "Por supuesto, tengo a Scabbers."

"Sí," dijo Draco. "Yo no hablaría."

"¿Dónde está tu mascota?" preguntó Ron, las palabras que suena casi como un desafío.

"¿No tengo," dijo Draco. "Mis padres pensaron que lo haría mejor sin una mascota para cuidar."

"Puede compartir la mía," ofreció Neville.

"Gracias," dijo Draco mientras extendía la mano para tocar Trevor. "Es simpatico."

. . . . . . . . . .

Draco escuchó susurros siguendo a Harry desde el momento en que salió de su habitación compartida a la mañana siguiente. Los de primer año y todos alrededor murmuraban al verle, "Es él, vi la cicatriz." Ron parecía nervioso y un poco satisfecho de la atención, pero Neville se acercó y tiró del flequillo de Harry hacia adelante después de su paso por la entrada vertical a su sala común y estudiantes de otras casas se sumaron a el coro susurrante.

"Dejame," dijo Harry, dándole un empujón a Neville.

"Oculta la cicatriz si lo llevas hacia adelante," dijo Neville. "Yo sé lo que se siente al ser ... que pensé que no quieres a todo el mundo mirandola."

"Oh," dijo Harry. "Sí, el buen pensamiento. Gracias Nev."

Hermione ya estaba en el desayuno, con un horario delante de ella que estaba estudiando con el ceño fruncido. Draco se inclinó sobre la mesa para mirarlo y vio que había un código de colores con los diferentes temas. "¿Nervioso?" le preguntó a ella.

"Sí", admitió.¿Qué pasa si soy el peor?"

"No va a ser asi", dijo Neville, su tono sombrío mientras se servía a los huevos y tostadas. "probablemente yo lo sea. Mi abuela pensó que yo era u squib durante un tiempo, incluso. Además, hay un montón de estudiantes de familias muggles cada año por lo que no es como si fueras el único."

"¿Qué es un squib?" preguntó Hermione.

"Alguien nacido de padres mágicos que no puede hacer magia," dijo Draco.

"Oh." Hermione dio Neville una mirada comprensiva. "Bueno, tu abuela estaba equivocada."

En ese momento, cientos de búhos se abalanzaron, dejando caer las cartas y paquetes pequeños en las mesas. Draco miró, esperando el aullador sobre su clasificación, y Hermione captó su mirada nerviosa.

"¿Pueden dejar caer algo orgánicamente desagradable, o algo así?" -preguntó, mirando un poco nerviosa sobre sí misma mirando el plato de tocino con cierta preocupación.

"No," dijo Draco, sorprendido por la idea de un búho tan mal entrenado capaz de defecar cerca de la gente. "No, es sólo que ... mis padres me odiaran por estar en Gryffindor." Él le dio una sonrisa temblorosa. "Mi padre esta probablemente fuera de si."

"Apuesto a que está planeando asaltar aquí con toda la Junta de Gobernadores detrás de él," dijo Harry con la boca llena de huevos muy divertido . Se tragó y luego agregó: "O tal vez él se ofreció a comprar un nuevo sombrero seleccionador, uno que funcione correctamente ya que este se encuentra claramente defectuoso."

"No se puede simplemente comprar un nuevo sombrero." Ron sonaba consternado.

"Fue una broma, Ronnie," una voz desde algún lugar de la tabla.

Draco levantó la vista para ver la fila de estudiantes sentados a ver un par de chicos mayores a juego, ambos con el mismo pelo rojo como Ron. "Más Weasley", pensó para sí mismo. "Estupendo".

El gran búho de la Mansión Malfoy que volaba hacia ellos dejo caer un paquete a Draco.

"Dulces", dijo Harry, mirando por encima del hombro. "Mamá envió torta."

Narcissa había enviado torta, junto con una nota felicitando tanto a los niños en su Clasificación y diciéndoles que ella esperaba decorar el árbol de Navidad con adornos de oro este año para celebrar su afiliación de Casa. Lucius había añadido una nota rápida en la parte inferior y sólo dijo que estaba feliz de que estaban juntos y que hicieran sus tareas a tiempo.

Draco pasó la caja alrededor así que para que cada uno cerca de tomara uno de los pequeños pasteles, vacilando sólo brevemente antes de ofrecerlo a Ron. Neville leyó la nota y dijo, "Ella suena bien."

"Sí," dijo Harry. "Nuestra madre es la mujer más agradable del mundo."

"Ella no es tu mamá," dijo Ron.

"Estás equivocado," dijo Harry. "Ella lo es."

.

.

.

 **Que os parecio?**


	10. Chapter 10

**GRACIAS REVIEWERS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS, SON USTEDES LOS QUE HACEN ESTA TRADUCCION POSIBLE**

* * *

Los temores de Hermione acerca de estar atrás de otros estudiante para mantener el paso fueron absurdos. Draco observó con asombro como ella aparecia ya conocía todas las constelaciones que se suponía apenas debía comenzar a aprender ese año en astronomía, mientras se recitaba las propiedades de todas las plantas en su primera clase de Herbología, y como ella consiguió hacerse con una sonrisa incluso de la aterradora profesora McGonagall en la clase de transfiguración.

"¿Cómo aprendiste todo eso?" preguntó mientras se dirigían a su primera clase de pociones.

Ella se veía avergonzada. "Bueno, no es necesario ser mago para la astronomía", murmuró, "Así que leí el libro asignado y miré un montón de cosas en nuestra biblioteca y me sumergi en todo lo disponible hasta que lo supe todo."

Él la miró boquiabierto por un momento y luego dijo: "Tu realmente no quieres estar detrás, ¿verdad?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"Pero Herbología mágica ..." se interrumpió, sin saber cómo había sabido todo eso también.

"Tengo los libros", dijo, todavía murmurando, "Sólo los libros de texto. No es tan difícil, de verdad. No en comparación con las pociones. Tengo los libros hasta el tercer año de Flourish y Botts, cuando me llevaron allí para conseguir mis cosas yo me dispuse a leerlos enseguida y yo ... " Ella dejó de hablar abruptamente. "Lo siento," dijo al fin. "Mamá dijo una vez que esta es la razón por a la gente no le agrado."

"A mi si me agradas", Draco dejó escapar impulsivamente.

Ella le dedicó esa sonrisa suya y él sonrió de vuelta con deleite.

"Estoy contenta," dijo ella, metiendo la mano en la suya. "Es bueno tener a un amigo aquí."

"Sí," dijo Draco, mirando hacia abajo a sus pies cuando entraron en pociones. Fue la primera clase que tendrian con Slytherin y sintió impulsos contradictorios para tirar su mano de la de Hermione - seguramente porque todos ya sabían que era una sangre sucia - y el deseo de aferrarse a ella con más fuerza y protegerla de las burlás y de las miradas de sus compañeros de clase Slytherin surgio a la vez de pronto y se hizo mas fuerte que el anterior.

 _"Eres valiente, se dijo. El sombrero dijo que pertenecías en Gryffindor. Sé valiente."_ Se animo internamente.

Él sostuvo su mano con más fuerza y se sentó en la misma mesa que ella.

Podía oír Vicente Crabbe Guffaw a la vista y Greg Goyle dijo, su voz ronca a través del cuarto, "Pensé que tus padres dijeron que no mascotas Malfoy. Ellos cambiaron de opinión y te permiten obtener una mascota después de todo?"

Miró a Theo, sentado con Blaise Zabini, por supuesto, y el niño simplemente desvió la mirada. Zabini rodó los ojos y pronunció 'traidor a la sangre' con una sonrisa.

"¿Conocemos a estos pendejos, Draco?" Preguntó Harry mientras él y Neville se sentaron a la mesa de al lado.

Hubo un jadeo y luego una risita nerviosa al lenguaje de Harry.

Draco todavía estaba mirando a Theo, que ciertamente no estaba mirando hacia el. "No, creo que no", dijo después de un momento.

El ambiente del laboratorio de pociones, ya frío y húmedo, se hizo aún más frío después de que Draco habló.

"No seas estúpido, Malfoy." Fue Crabbe. "Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti podrás -"

"Lo que sea que vaya a hacer," una voz surgio arrastrando las palabras, " lo hará después de la clase." El Profesor Snape se precipitó en el aula y empezó a pasar lista.

La clase fue, lo que Herione llamaría mas tarde, en un termino muy britanico: Decepcionante

"Es un idiota," dijo esa noche la castaña mientras se sentaba en un sofá en su sala común. "Fue desagradable con Harry por ningún motivo, después hizo un montón de preguntas sobre una lectura de la que ni siquiera había asignado todavía -"

"Estás molesta porque no te las pregunto a ti," le dijo Harry, sonriéndole.

"- Y luego fue tan malo con Neville durante la parte práctica real de la clase." Ella resopló. "Es estúpido esperar que todos hagan exactamente todo a la perfeccion el primer día. Al parecer, no se supone que debamos ser estudiantes que sepan las respuestas o hagan el trabajo equivocado."

" Aunque,A él le gustaba Malfoy bastante, " dijo Ron.

"Es verdad", dijo Hermione. "Hicimos las cosas bien. Pero halagar solo a las personas que hacen un buen trabajo no te hace un buen maestro." Ella se inclinó y palmeó la mano de Neville. "No hace correcto que fuera tan estúpido contigo Nev."

"Gracias, Hermione", dijo el.

. . . . . . . . . .

Todos esperaban emocionados la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, pensando que esa clase sería la más emocionante de todas. Hubo alguna vez un mago oscuro, y no hace mucho tiempo, y de alguna manera Harry había logrado, si no derrotarlo, exactamente, a continuación, de alguna manera hacerlo desaparecer. El entusiasmo con que habían anticipado aprender a protegerse de las maldiciones oscuras y bloquear hechizos simples, incluso hizo la realidad de la clase mucho más que triste.

El Profesor Quirrell olía a ajo, no parecía tener nada que enseñarles, y llevaba un turbante púrpura en la cabeza. La clase era un total, maloliente, desastre. "Estoy segura de que es muy agradable," dijo Hermione de su turbante. "Quiero decir, yo realmente no sé nada de la moda de los magos, pero -"

"Es raro," dijo Ron y mirándola con burla. "No necesitas haber crecido en un hogar mágico para saber eso."

"Lo siento," dijo Hermione, su tono un poco remilgado, "pero la manera en una gran cantidad de personas aqui visten parece extraño para mí. Es difícil saber lo que es" raro "y lo que es sólo la forma de vestir magica."

"Los vestidos de la mamá son, bueno, como las mujeres en tus revistas de moda Muggle," Draco le dijo. "No todos usan sombreros puntiagudos negros y zapatos con dedos que se curvan hacia arriba." Miró a Ron. "No hagas que se sienta mal por no saber cosas." Él murmuró algo en voz baja que sonaba un poco como, "Tal vez tu eres el que debería haber estado en Slytherin."

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Okay, pequeño pero bonito.**

 **Respondiendoles Cariños:**

 **Parece que Ron esta como la dinamita para molestar verdad** Carito Uchiha , phoenix1993, Love'sHeronstairs, Guest , Pauli Jean Malfoy **!**

 **Yo también quisiera eso** Mar91

 **Gracias adorados** NarutoUzumaki777, Annie Luna, Nancy.


	11. Chapter 11

**GRACIAS REVIEWERS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS, SON USTEDES LOS QUE HACEN ESTA TRADUCCION POSIBLE** **. LAMENTO MUCHISIMO LA TARDANZA, ESTE CAPI ES TAN BONITO QUE ESPERO ME DISCUPAIS**

La abuela de Neville le envió un paquete la mañana de su primera lección de vuelo. El la abrió, con la esperanza de pasteles como los que Narcissa Malfoy continuó enviando regularmente, sólo para fruncir el ceño ante el mármol blanco dentro de la caja.

"¿Que es eso?" preguntó Hermione.

"Es una Recordadora," dijo con los hombros caídos. "Ella sabe que me olvido de las cosas todo el tiempo, esta cosa se ilumina en rojo si se ha olvidado algo."

Neville lo recogió y el color cambio a rojo.

"¿Qué olvidaste?" Hermione le preguntó.

"No sé", murmuró, con la cara tan roja como la pelota en la mano.

"Eso no parece muy útil", dijo.

"No es," dijo Draco, arrancando el balón lejos de los dedos de Neville.

"Hey", se quejó el chico pero Draco lanzó la cosa en el suelo dejándola como una pila de fragmentos y el polvo.

"Si olvidas cosas, obten un diario o algo así," dijo Draco, "No un juguete estúpido que simplemente te hará sentir peor sobre ser olvidadizo. Merlin, tu abuela es siempre así?"

. . . . . . . . . .

"Me gustaría que pudiéramos probar para un puesto en el equipo," Draco se quejó de nuevo mientras se abrían camino hacia el campo de Quidditch por lo que consideraba totalmente innecesarias lecciones de vuelo. Él y Harry habían estado volando desde antes de que pudiera recordar y ambos tenían escobas en casa que cualquier jugador de Quidditch profesional envidiaría. "No es justo que los de primeros años no puedamos jugar Quidditch."

"Lo sé," murmuró Harry, dio patadas a un puñado de tierra. "Sería un gran buscador."

"Yo sería un gran buscador," Draco le corrigió. "Tu serías un gran, no sé, cazador o algo así."

"Imbécil."-Le dijo Harry con media sonrisa

"Pendejo". Le replico Draco sonriendo tambien

"Nunca he volado", dijo Neville a Hermione en un tono nervioso mientras caminaban detrás de la pareja discutiendo. "Mi Abuela siempre pensó que era demasiado peligroso."

"Nunca he volado antes, porque, bueno, ya sabes," dijo Hermione.

Al igual que pociones, la clase de vuelo se llevó a cabo compartida con los estudiantes de su año de Slytherin. Draco pudo ver a Hermione tensa cuando vio el verde en sus ropas, pero ella solo coloco un brazo alrededor de Neville y ignoró la risa baja que recibió a la llegada de los Slytherin. Draco trató de captar la atención de Theo y, por fin, el muchacho le dio una débil sonrisa, pero la apagó con la misma rapidez cuando Blaise Zabini se acercó a él.

Draco dio la espalda a los estudiantes de Slytherin y le preguntó Harry en voz alta si pensaba que recibirían nuevas escobas para la Navidad.

Harry pareció momentáneamente confundido a continuación, moviendo los ojos para mirar a Pansy Parkinson, y luego a Theo y Blaise, Harry abrió la boca su voz igual de alta que la de Draco, "Estoy seguro. O antes, si un nuevo modelo sale." Pansy se echo el espeso cabello hacia atrás en un movimiento seductor y Harry le lanzó un beso. Eso pareció sonrojarla y sorprenderla asi que se dio la vuelta.

"Son un manojo de pendejos vestidos de verde," Harry le dijo a Draco en voz baja. "Theo eventualmente se nos acercara y Pansy estara colgando por todas partes de uno de nosotros antes de Navidad, sólo espera."

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Como si me importara", dijo.

"Exactamente", dijo Harry cuando vio al entrenador de Quidditch y profesor de educación física,y a la señora Hooch llegar caminando a través del campo. Tenía un paquete de escobas siguiéndola.

"Se supone que debemos volar en esas?" Draco preguntó con incredulidad. "Son cacharros" La mujer le entregó una escoba y le hizo una mueca.

"Piensas que no puedes manejarlo?" preguntó Harry, su mano por su cuenta, igualmente en otra maltratada escoba. "Puedes solamente tomar el aire y decir hechizos de amortiguación de balance para sobrevivir"

"¿Es eso un reto?" Draco exigió.

Harry sonrió hacia él, pero antes de que cualquier niño pudiera comenzar una carrera en el aire el instructor comenzó a listar lo que tenían que hacer para volar. Para Harry y Draco era tan absurdo como conseguir una lección sobre la respiración, pero Neville y Hermione tenian sus manos sobre sus escobas y exigian "arriba" con las voces temblorosas, las escobas simplemente temblaron en el suelo antes de volver a descanso.

"Es la escoba," dijo Draco cuando Hermione extendió su mano y murmuró, "arriba" de nuevo. "Estas escobas de la escuela son tan viejas me sorprende que se mueven en absoluto. No se puede pedir a alguien que aprenda en algo como esto." Le dio una patada en la escoba de la castaña.

"Tal vez un nacido muggle no está hecho para volar," dijo Greg Goyle con voz maliciosa.

"Mestiza " Hermione dijo, "No 'muggle'. Trata de mantenerlo decirlo correctamente, no es dificil".

"¿Hay una diferencia?" Vicente preguntó a Crabbe. Blaise Zabini y Pansy se carcajearon y ladearon la cabeza hacia un lado como si estuvieran esperando la respuesta, pero Hermione se dio la vuelta con la mandíbula tensa y sostuvo su mano sobre la escoba de nuevo.

"No sólo se lo pidas," sugirió Draco. "Invitala a volar en tu mente (A la escoba) estás tratando demasiado duro, no es Aritmancia."

"¿Arriba?" dijo Hermione. La escoba pareció suspirar y finalmente se tambaleó camino hacia arriba a la mano.

Draco miró a Hermione. "Puedes venir a visitarme durante las vacaciones," dijo, "y utilizar una escoba real. Este pedazo de basura te matara." Miró a Neville que tenía problemas similares con su propia escoba escuela. "Tu también, Nev."

"¿De Verdad?" Neville parecía sorprendido y feliz de ser incluido, su rostro se ensombreció y murmuró, "No creo que la Abuela me dejara."

"¿Por qué no?" Draco exigió.

Neville miró hacia abajo. "Es obstinada", dijo. "Pero es genial que me invitaras".

Draco lo miró y luego dijo: "Bueno, si cambia de opinión ve. Harry estara allí."

Neville le dedicó una débil sonrisa. "Sí, ella es agradable ... ella prefiere que vuelva a casa, ¿sabes?"

"Escuchen," la mujer de cara dura frente a ellos estaba diciendo y Draco se dio la vuelta, "Voy a estar haciendo una serie de pruebas, algunos de ustedes no tienen que perder el tiempo en esta clase asi que están excusados por hoy."

Harry lanzó un pulgar hacia arriba a Draco, que le devolvió la sonrisa. Un período más libre sonaba muy bien. Madame Hooch llamaba a los estudiantes uno a la vez y les pidió que volar hasta el otro extremo de la cancha. Cuando fue el turno de Harry voló hacia arriba en el aire, se inclinó y corrió al otro extremo de la cancha lo más rápido que podía ir. Una vez allí hizo una curva cerrada, un zoom hacia atrás y luego se desplomó al suelo en lo que parecía una espiral de muerte.

Draco vio los ojos de Hermione se ensanchan y se agarró al brazo de Neville. "Por Merlin," le dijo. "Él está bien."

Harry se instaló a los pies de la señora Hooch, una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

"Cómo puedo entrar al equipo?" preguntó.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. "El hijo de James Potter?" sonaba exasperada. "Espero verte en pruebas el próximo año. Ahora ve."

"¿Qué?," Harry dijo a Draco mientras arrojaba la escoba de la escuela de nuevo en la pila y salio fuera de la cancha.

Ron, que había estado saliendo con un chico llamado Seamus y su compañero Dean, fue el siguiente, y él voló fácilmente al otro lado y hacia atrás.

"Es bueno ver a alguien que no tiene por qué ser tan dramático", dijo la señora Hooch. "Buen trabajo." Miró a Hermione. "Tu turno."

"Yo ... yo creo que me retirare de la clase," murmuró Hermione.

"Bien", dijo la señora Hooch. "Los jueves a las 3:30." Miró a Draco y suspiró. "Señor Malfoy."

Draco sonrió a Hermione y luego, teniendo un comienzo corriente, saltó sobre su escoba y volo soberbiamente a meras pulgadas de hierba de la tierra. Madame Hooch suspiró ruidosamente, luego otra vez cuando llegó al otro extremo y señaló su escoba en el aire. Voló de vuelta en grande, en picada con espirales que termino aterrizando a los pies de la maestra. Él hizo una elaborada reverencia y ella apretó los labios y parecía controlar su impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

"Sí, señor Malfoy".

Draco miró a Hermione, con los hombros encorvados un poco, y dijo: "En realidad, creo que necesito más práctica si eso está bien."

Madame Hooch ni siquiera levantó la vista de su portapapeles. "Eso está bien. Los jueves a las 3:30. Dean Thomas? Os he enumerado a continuación."

. . . . . . . . . .

"¿Por qué?" Harry exigió. "¿Por qué tomar una clase extra que no tienes que? ¿Te has vuelto loco finalmente?"

Draco se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo una segunda ración del pastel de carne en su plato. "Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo de vuelo, eso es todo", dijo. "No es gran cosa."

Harry parecía que pensó que eso era lo mas estúpido que le había escuchado decir, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para quejarse de que ahora no sería capaz de buscar pasadizos secretos o escaparse al bosque prohibido o hacer algo divertido, Blaise Zabini se paseó desde la mesa de Slytherin. Draco se había visto obligado a socializar con Zabini esporádicamente a lo largo de su infancia, pero nunca habían sido amigos cercanos como con Theo. Draco miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin; Theo tenía la cabeza baja sobre un libro.

Blaise Zabini, por otra parte, se hacía pasar drásticamente frente a él. Su túnicas verde se arremolino alrededor de los tobillos de una manera que sugeria que había practicado cómo caminar para lograr el mayor efecto y Greg Goyle y Vincent Crabbe se habían posicionado detrás de él, tan obesos en contrapunto al delgado de Zabini. "Sólo quería decirle lo mal que me siento", dijo arrastrando las palabras Zabini.

"Acerca de lo feo que eres?" preguntó Harry.

La sonrisa de Zabini se endureció. "Realmente tu nunca fuiste lo suficientemente bueno para pertenecer a Slytherin. Quiero decir, realmente nadie lo esperaba Potter, ya que eres un mestizo y todo, pero Malfoy? Tu padre debe ser tan decepcionado de ti ". Él bajó la mirada hacia el chico rubio en el banco de Gryffindor. "Me sorprende que no te queme del tapiz de la familia."

"Al menos mi madre no se ha casado con la mitad de los asistentes magicos en Europa", dijo Draco con voz fría. "¿No siempre heredan demasiado? Sabes como se les llama a las mujeres que se les paga por ello, ¿verdad?"

Hermione estaba mirando de un niño a otro.

"Y tu sabes lo que le llaman las personas que se toman de la mano con los sangre sucia, ¿verdad?" Blaise replicó.

Draco se puso de pie, y se encontró con la mirada burlona del niño con una furiosa de parte suya. "¿Cómo se les llama, Zabini?"

"Traidores a la sangre", dijo Zabini. "Los llaman traidores de sangre. Eres como Weasley, Draco Malfoy. Un sucio, repugnante traidor de sangre." Miró a Hermione, hizo una mueca de desprecio en sus labios. "Tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso."

"Eres muy valiente para alguien que sabe que yo nunca sería tan estúpido como para golpearte en el comedor," dijo Draco. "Trata de decir lo que dijiste cuando no estén maestros alrededor."

"Lo repetiré en cualquier momento", dijo Zabini.

"Duelo de Magia," Draco dijo. "Sala de trofeos. Medianoche."

"Hecho," dijo Zabini. "¿Quién es tu segundo?"

"Harry," dijo Draco, como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo. "¿En Cuál de tus matones idiotas vas a confiar para que te apoye? Quiero decir, aun suponiendo que puedan encontrar la Sala de Trofeos, cosa que dudo."

"Crabbe," dijo Zabini. Crabbe hizo crujir los nudillos y fulminó a Draco Malfoy con la mayor amenaza que pudo reunir.

"Parece que sufres estreñimiento, Vicente," dijo Harry. " Toma un poco de jugo"


	12. Chapter 12

"Crabbe," dijo Zabini.

Crabbe hizo crujir los nudillos y fulminó a Draco Malfoy con la mayor amenaza que pudo reunir.

"Te ves estriñido, Vicente," dijo Harry de su asiento en el banco. "Toma un poco de jugo"

Vicente Crabbe fulminó a Harry por encima del hombro. Cuando se hubieron ido Harry dio otro mordisco a su cena. "Esto va a ser divertido", dijo.

"¿Qué es un duelo de magos?" Hermione le preguntó en voz baja, mientras Draco se sentó de nuevo.

"Oh, no es gran cosa", dijo Ron desde donde estaba sentado. "Quiero decir, la gente muere en los reales, pero entre Zabini y Malfoy todo o que saran capaces de hacer es dispararse chispas el uno al otro. El peor resultado probable es que sean atrapados y pierdan puntos." Se encogió de hombros. "Valio la pena ver que te defendiste asi de Zabinni, es un pendejo. Traidor a la sangre. Ja." Ron hizo una mueca. "Como si eso fuera una cosa importante."

"Es una cosa importante para los Slytherins," dijo Draco, desinflándose un poco.

"Una cosa estúpida," dijo Harry, "para la gente estúpida que hace algo importante de su vida un tapiz de árboles genealógicos estúpido." Miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin. "Me pregunto cómo encajan todos sus padrastros en ese árbol en su casa, de todos modos."

Ron casi se atragantó con un bocado. "Merlin", dijo, "Avisarme la próxima vez."

"Pierden puntos?" dijo Hermione. Su voz subió y se puso un poco estridente. "Podríamos perder puntos sólo para que puedas hacer alguna versión mágica de una pelea con ese idiota?"

"Hermione" empezó Harry.

"No" exigió. "¿No te importa Gryffindor en absoluto? Quiero decir, yo sé que no es tu preciosa Slytherin, pero si te pillan o te lastimas, todos nosotros seremos afectados y eso es tan egoísta!"

Neville se había acurrucado hacia abajo, con los hombros encorvados alrededor de las orejas mientras tomaba una respiración para continuar. Harry interrumpió, poniéndose de pie.

"Las niñas", dijo con disgusto absoluto. "Vienes, Draco?"

Draco hizo eco del sentimiento. "Las niñas", dijo, y, después de tomar un último bocado, siguió a Harry fuera de la sala de comedor.

. . . . . . . . . .

"¿De Verdad?" Remus preguntó Sirius. "Vas a traer de vuelta otra chica, ¿verdad?"

"Yo prefiero el término" mujer "," dijo Sirius.

Remus puso los ojos en banco. "Es la cuarte esta semana."

"Tengo apetito," dijo Sirius, "y ahora que Harry no es un niño pequeño en la casa para preguntar si Jessica o Stephanie o de Sally o Tabbie o Jen o Krissy o brezo o Kirsten o Rachel o Tracy o Dulce o quien sea que esté iba a ser su nueva mamá planeo disfrutar esos apetitos ". fijó una mirada astuta en Remus. "Podría encontrar a alguien con una amiga para ti?"

"Estoy bien, gracias," dijo Remus.

"Eres muy exigente, es lo que eres," dijo Sirius.

"No, sólo me gusta recordar qué nombre va con cada mujer," dijo Remus.

"Haz lo que quieras," dijo Sirius. "No me esperes."

. . . . . . . . . .

"Me voy contigo," dijo Hermione, con las manos en las caderas.

Los chicos habían planeado tratar de escaparse; que habían dejado Neville y Ron atrás en su habitación, y se habían mudado tan silenciosamente como pudieron salir de la sala común de Gryffindor. Hermione, sin embargo, que aparentemente había estado esperando indiferente. Estaba sentada contra la pared opuesta a la entrada del agujero del retrato y tenía un libro en la mano. Ella marcó su página, metió el libro en su bolso, y se levantó.

"Tu no vas a venir con nosotros," siseó Draco.

"Sabandijas estúpidas, los dos. Pero no vas a enfrentar a ese idiota sin mí. Tu sólo, no sé, puedes distraerte con algo brillante O van a terminar de hacer tanto ruido que los pillarán. " Ella olfateó. "Me necesitas."

Draco estaba a punto de protestar que no necesitan que se vaya e interferir pero Harry estaba sonriendo de manera demasiado amplia. "Herms", dijo Harry. "¿Crees que se puedes hacer algún tipo de broma para Crabbe mientras Draco dispara sus hexágonos mágicos hacia Zabini? Eres inteligente de tal manera que debes saber algo bueno."

Hermione pareció ofendida por la sugerencia. "Estoy tratando de mantenerme fuera de problemas," ella dijo de mal humor. "No entrar en ellos."

Draco volvió a mirar el retrato cerrado. La Señora Gorda, el habitante del retrato que tomó sus contraseñas y la abrió para ellos, se había alejado. "Estamos atrapados con ella", dijo.

Hermione lo golpeó en el brazo. "¿Entonces?", dijo.

"Sólo ... no me distraigas, ¿de acuerdo?" él dijo.

Ella hizo un movimiento como si fuera a golpearlo de nuevo y Harry dijo: "Vamos."

Ellos caminaron por los pasillos.

"Ugh," dijo Harry. " Quirrell. Su clase me da un dolor de cabeza."

Cuando llegaron a la sala de trofeos ni Zabinni ni Crabbe estaban allí todavía y que pasaron algún tiempo mirando a su alrededor. "Tom Riddle," Hermione leyó una taza empañada. "Por un servicio especial a la Escuela".

Harry miró por encima de su hombro. "No puede haber sido taaaan especial", dijo, " si no hay nadie para mantener limpia la cosa."

"Me pregunto lo que hizo?" Draco dijo, uniéndose a ellos. "No dice".

Ellos no tuvieron la oportunidad de especular sobre lo que el misterioso enigma podría haber sido porque escucharon al cuidador de la escuela, un hombre llamado Filch, y su gato, en la puerta. "Sé que están fuera", se oyó el murmullo hombre. "Puedo decir siempre cuando un estudiantes anda por los pasillos por la noche. Los encontraremos, preciosa."

El gato maulló en respuesta."Ese gato estúpido", murmuró Ron.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí," dijo Harry. "De esta manera, rápido!" y desde allí corrieron tan rápido como pudieron, casi a través del largo pasillo cuando el poltergeist del castillo, un alborotador llamado Peeves, los vio.

"Los estudiantes en los pasillos!" él chilló, cacareando mientras corrían. " Los estudiantes en los pasillos!"

Draco tropezó en un tapiz que resultó estar colgando sobre un pasadizo oculto y todos ellos se precipitaron a través de ese, de alguna manera, para dejar tanto al fantasma como al cuidador atrás. Disminuyeron su paso y, respirando con dificultad, comenzaron a preguntarse dónde estaban.

"Bueno, esto es muy bueno," murmuró Hermione. "Estamos perdidos en un gigante, castillo encantado lleno de pasillos ocultos y tapices polvorientos." Ella estornudó y luego agregó: "Se podría pensar que sería un lugar más limpio con toda la magia que se puede utilizar para conseguir que las cosas se mantegan ordenadas."

"No creo que nadie caminara por aquí en años", dijo Harry, con los ojos brillantes de alegría. "Hemos encontrado una forma secreta en el Salón de caballeros en armadura."

"¿Por qué te emocionas?" Hermione le preguntó.

Se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Piensa en todas las travesuras que podíamos jugar, Podría ser brillante". Draco le dio un máximo de cinco y le levanto el pulgar emocionado.

"Bromas," dijo Hermione,. " Sólo quiero no perder puntos y ta,bien quiero hacer travesuras indefensas."

"Y explorar las cosas," dijo Harry.

El pasadizo terminaba en una puerta cerrada con llave y Harry hizo temblar el pomo de la puerta en la frustración. "¿Ahora que?" preguntó. "¿Vamos hacia atrás y esperamos que los dos se hayan ido?"

"Alohomora", dijo Hermione, agitando su varita a la puerta y desbloqueandola.

"Agradable", dijo Draco. "si, tu tienes que venir con nosotros en estas cosas."

"Querías que no," dijo ella, todavía jadeando.

"Sí, bueno yo ..." Draco se apagó cuando se abrió la puerta y vieron lo que estaba detrás de él. "Harry," dijo, su voz un chillido. "¿Que es eso?"

"¡Corran!" Harry gritó y, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, se retiraron de vuelta por el camino de paso de polvo. Se detuvieron, jadeantes, justo al otro lado del tapiz y Harry sacó la cabeza. "Nadie está ahí", dijo. Se deslizaron fuera y, lo más silenciosamente que pudieron se escabulleron de vuelta a su sala común. La Señora Gorda había vuelto y, aunque ella les dio una mirada sospechosa, les abrio cuando le dieron la contraseña correcta.

Una vez de vuelta en la sala común desierta todos ellos se miraron el uno al otro.

"Quién", exigió Hermione con voz quejumbrosa, "pondría un Cerberus en la escuela? Eso es peligroso! Eso es irresponsable! Eso es ... eso no es una buena idea."

"Creo que ahora sabemos por qué el corredor del tercer piso está fuera de los límites," murmuró Draco.

"¿Pero por qué?" Hermione preguntó de nuevo.

"¿Por qué tiene que haber una razón?" preguntó Draco.

"Bueno, no viste sobre lo que estaba de pie?"

Draco y Harry guardaron silencio.

"Está guardando algo."

Los ojos de Harry comenzaron a brillar. "Protegiendo algo?" el Repitió.

"Oh, no," dijo Draco.

"Creo que tenemos para averiguar qué", dijo Harry. "Es ... es una obligación."

"Una obligación'?" Hermione le preguntó con incredulidad.

Harry se volvió a Draco, casi vibrando de emoción. "¿Qué haria Sirius en un caso asi?"

Draco comenzó a sonreír. "Él averiguaria, por supuesto."

"Y no quedaria atrapado", dijo Harry.

"Esta es una mala mala idea," dijo Hermione. Ella pisoteó, ambos chicos rieron.

"Una mala idea," dijo de nuevo ella obstinada.

"Por lo tanto," Harry preguntó, "¿cómo se consigue pasar mas alla de un perro de tres cabezas?

.

.

.

 **GRACIAS REVIEWERS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS, SON USTEDES LOS QUE HACEN ESTA TRADUCCION POSIBLE** **.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_GRACIAS ESPECIALES A SU AUTORA ORIGINAL COLUMBRINA._**

 ** _POR PERMITIRME LA TRADUCCION DE SU HISTORIA "LIKE BROTHERS_** **".**

* * *

 **GRACIAS REVIEWERS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS, SON USTEDES LOS QUE HACEN ESTA TRADUCCION POSIBLE.**

 **" COMO HERMANOS "**

Minerva McGonagall se frotó la frente. La secuela del recuerdo no se iba.

Ella recordaba bien a James Potter.

Había sido un chico encantador, inteligente, vibrante, con una racha de travesura que se extendía desde Hogwarts a Londres.

Encontró problemas con una facilidad que incluso los gemelos Weasley no podían igualar.

También había tenido padres que lo mantenían al menos en algunos limites decorosos para la sociedad.

Su hijo Harry tenía, al parecer, heredó el encanto de su padre, su habilidad de vuelo, y, a su pesar, la capacidad de encontrar problemas.

Y en lugar de ser criado con la influencia restrictiva de Charles y Dorea Potter, había sido criado por Sirius Black y los Malfoy.

Sirius Black.

Sólo el recuerdo de aquel muchacho le daban ganas de abrir el cajón de su escritorio y dar largos tragos directos a la botella de whisky de fuego que mantenía en uno de sus gabinetes, se mantuvo después de disfrutar de conferencias con los padres, especialmente desagradables.

Todo el mundo pensaba que su era el siguiente Merlin y se había sentado a través de algo más que su parte justa de las reuniones en las que se trató de explicar a los padres orgullosos, que en realidad …no.

Sirius Black había hecho que James Potter pareciera un joven razonable.

Sirius Negro no solo encontraba problemas de manera casual, sacó un mapa del tesoro para ellos y fue a cazarlos.

En lugar de tomar esa bebida tan deseada, sin embargo, Minerva sólo suspiró y le dijo a la señora gorda de nuevo. "¿Estás segura de que eran ellos?"

"¿Por supuesto?" la mujer casi graznó "Tan segura como que estos pasteles son rancios!" Ella levantó la torta con un puchero.

"Son varios cientos de años de edad," Minerva dijo con suavidad. "Así que, después de la medianoche? Los tres?"

"Y habían estado funcionando." Su tono malhumorado indicaba su opinión sobre los pasteles.

"Gracias", dijo Minerva. "Voy a mantener un ojo sobre ellos." –Sobre los muchachos.

A Harry Potter que había sido criado por Sirius Black, arrastrando no sólo a Draco Malfoy en su estela, sino también, al parecer, Hermione Granger.

Merlin, serian lo sabia, unos largos siete años, incluso sin la amenaza de ese monstruo sobre ellos, incluso sin Albus. "Me hacen un rompecabezas interesante, Minerva," le había dicho. "Es por el bien común", le había dicho.

Miró el cajón inferior.

Tal vez sería bueno, solo un poco.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Wingardium leviosa" Harry dijo de nuevo, murmurando las palabras como si repitiéndolas se sintiera estúpido.

Draco no estaba teniendo mucho más suerte. Él y Harry habían emparejado por lo que habían esperado que fuera su primera clase emocionantes encantos, el día en que finalmente aprendieron a levitar objetos. Él había pensado que sería fácil; que había pasado toda su vida en torno a las personas que lo hacían todo el tiempo en su mansion sin ningún problema en absoluto. Nunca no había estado alrededor de magia. La magia se suponía que era fácil para él.

No fue fácil.

Uno tenía que mover la varita de la manera correcta. Tenias que decir las palabras en latín estúpido en la manera correcta.

Ni siquiera había estudiado latín.

Bueno, ambos podían leer latín con fluidez, por no hablarlo, ni francés. Pero eso no venía al caso porque en la escuela les esperaba hacer hechizos en un idioma que no estaban enseñando.

Que no era, como lo habían estado murmurando desde hace algún tiempo, justo.

"Estupido Wingardium leviosa" Harry dijo de nuevo a una pluma que se mantuvo tercamente en la mesa frente a él.

Neville estaba tartamudeando mediante el ejercicio con una chica de Gryddindor llamada Lavender Brown; literalmente, sus ojos devoraban a Draco y se había dedicado a acosarlo y el a evitarla.

Hermione había sido emparejada con Ron.

Draco echó un vistazo para ver cómo estaban y parecía que Ron estaba tan frustrado como lo estaba el.

"Wingardium leviosa!" Ron espetó a su propia pluma recalcitrante.

"Lo estás haciendo mal", dijo Hermione. "Deja de mover los brazos sobre exagerandolo como si estuvieras a punto de ahogarte."

Draco sofocó una risa.

"Vamos a ver como lo haces tu", espetó Ron en ella.

Hermione puso en su cara de ser superior, una ya conocida para Draco, y, con un chasquido a su varita, dijo, "Wingardium leviosa" Su pluma se levantó y permaneció cerca de cuatro pies en el aire por encima de su área de trabajo.

"¡Mirad!" El profesor Flitwick dijo con deleite, "Señorita Granger lo logro!"

Ron hizo una mueca de frustración y ella sonrió de nuevo.

"En serio," dijo el chico mientras caminaban por el patio después de la clase, "Ella es una pesadilla. Es un milagro que tenga amigos."

Harry dio una palmada en la espalda a Ron. "Ella es increíble", dijo. "Ella tiene una manera para hacer y deshacer hechizos, que la mayoría no. Es muy práctico su conocimiento."

Ron hizo otra cara. Estaba claro que no compartia la opinión de Harry. Draco se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se sintió insólitamente presumido y mucho más cálido hacia Ron de lo que antes. "Ella va a crecer en ti, con el tiempo te simpatizara" dijo. "Creo que ella esta bien."

"Sí, crece en mí como un hongo," murmuró Ron.

"Los Hongos son bastante sorprendentes," dijo Harry. "Recuerdo el momento en que el padre de Draco supo que habíamos ido por setas que habíamos encontrado en el bosque para la cena y que incluso habíamos utilizado a los elfos de la casa para cocinarlos." Fuimos en busca de setas silvestres. "Harry imito la voz inocente que había usado la hora de contar a Lucius Malfoy sobre su supuesta contribución salvaje a la risotto de que el hombre había estado disfrutando.

Draco comenzó a reírse. "Casi escupió lo que estaba comiendo de nuevo en el plato en la mesa."

"No fue hasta que la mamá le señaló que los elfos no utilizarían algo venenoso que dejó de asfixiarse."

"Eso fue tan grande," dijo Harry. "Estaba tan convencido de que había traído tapones de muerte a la casa o algo así." Suspiró de placer sobre su recuerdo.

"Ustedes dos son realmente horribles," dijo Ron, su tono lleno de admiración.

"Ellos lo son," Hermione estuvo de acuerdo sonriendo; llego a su espalda y se metió a sí misma entre Harry y Draco mientras caminaban hacia su siguiente clase.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Troll en el castillo!"

El profesor Quirrell, , irrumpió en la fiesta de Halloween. Todo escandoloso y rveolviendo su tunica añadiendo dramatismo, tipico de el.

Harry miró a Draco. "¿Estás pensando lo que estoy pensando?" preguntó.

"¡No!" Hermione se rompió. "No, en absoluto. No se puede ir en busca de un troll. ¿Están los dos idiotas?"

Draco sacó la lengua y la miró. "¿Quiere decir esto que no vienes con nosotros?" preguntó.

.

.

.

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:

Brayan Tejada: HOLA CARIÑO SALUDOS A PERU, CLARO, LA CONTIONUARE HASTA EL FINAL, PALABRA DE ESCRITORA!

Xyori Nadeshiko : JIJIJI SI LA HACEN SUFRIR PERO LA CUIDAN DE UNA MANERA QUE RESULTA MUY RECONFORTANTE NO CREES?

Momo LO LAMENTO CARIÑO, NO ME ODIES, PROCURARE HACERLO MAS SEGUIDO OS LO PROMETO!

wolf remus potter HOLI, JAJAJA, OKI

Carito Uchiha HOLI LINDA, SI SIRIUS PARTICIPA MUCHO EN ESTE FIC AME COMO NUESTRA QUERIDA MAESTRA GATO LOS RECORDO.

Pauli Jean Malfoy HOLA, GRACIAS LINDA, BESOS


	14. Chapter 14

HOLA!

BUENO, LAMENTO LA AUSENCIA, CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA POR VOSOTROS, VUESTRO INCANSABLE APOYO & REVIEWS! ESTE ESTA PEQUE, PERO ACTUALIZARE MAS SEGUIDO, OS LO PROMETO. A los valientes, os invito a leer: Alpha Witch, un fic de mi autoria.

 **COMO HERMANOS**

 **CAPITULO 14**

Hermione saco aire en seco de su pecho en clara expresión de molestia, mientras que los estudiantes huyeron por el pasillo para volver a la seguridad de sus dormitorios, ella fue del lado opuesto girando a la izquierda cuando todo el mundo estaba girando a la derecha y junto con harry y Draco se deslizaron en un pasillo ahora desierto.

-No estamos buscando al troll -explicó Harry mientras se paseaban por el pasillo, pasando por los retratos interesados, y luego por un conjunto de escaleras-. Sólo estamos explorando.-

"Es bueno explorar," Draco estuvo de acuerdo. "Aprendes cosas nuevas, te gusta aprender cosas nuevas, ¿verdad?"

Pasaron junto al baño de una niña y Hermione dijo: "Quiero lavarme y enjuagar mi boca, mis manos son gomosas por todos los dulces en esa fiesta y siento que mis dientes se pegan juntos".

Los muchachos vacilaron en la puerta, pero ella dijo: -Oh, vamos, no es como si alguien estuviera allí. Oyeron un fuerte golpe en el pasillo y, tomados por el súbito miedo de que fueran descubiertos, se lanzaron al cuarto de baño después de ella.

Se pararon, las manos metidas en los bolsillos, tratando de no parecer tan incómodos como se sintieron en este espacio prohibido mientras Hermione limpiaba un chocolate obstinado de su mano cuando la puerta se abrió con un golpe y el troll se lanzó a la habitación.

-¡Hermione! Draco jadeó y la chica se volvió y se encogió contra el fregadero.

El troll avanzó pesadamente hacia ella. Era enorme y Olía terrible y su cabeza parecía demasiado pequeña para su cuerpo.

Draco se encontró pensando que, por supuesto, tenía una pequeña cabeza;los Trolls eran notoriamente estúpidos por lo que tenía sentido que tuvieran una pequeña cavidad cerebral.

"Haz algo", le gritó Harry a Draco mientras tomaba un rollo de papel higiénico sentado en un estante junto a la puerta y lo lanzaba contra la criatura.

No ayudó.

"Estúpido," Draco gritó a el troll. "Ven a buscar a alguien de tu propio tamaño."

El troll se volvió hacia él, con el rostro enredado en confusión, como si estuviera buscando a esta criatura que fuera de su tamaño. Cuando sus ojos lograron enfocarse en Draco, empezó a pisotear hacia él. Harry había dado la vuelta a la criatura y estaba tirando de Hermione. "Vamos," estaba diciendo. "Tenemos que irnos", pero ella estaba mirando al troll con una mirada fija en su rostro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te bañaste? -le gritó Draco burlon al Troll, y luego siseó a los otros dos-. ¿Qué están esperando?

Hermione sacó su varita y, con la mano temblando, conjuro el hechizo que habían aprendido esa misma mañana.

Harry miró asombrado mientras el palo que el troll llevaba salio de sus dedos rechonchos, voló en el aire, y luego cayó de nuevo sobre la propia cabeza de la criatura. Parecía sorprendido por un momento y luego se cayó.

"Golpeando a un troll", dijo Harry, con la mandíbula puesta hasta el piso observandola y de regreso al Troll.

"Golpeando a un troll", repitió Snape. -¿Y qué, por ejemplo, te ha llevado a buscar al troll en el baño de las chicas, en vez de volver al dormitorio como te habían ordenado hacer Potter?

"Lo siento," Hermione tartamudeó, "Es mi culpa."

-Oh, señorita Granger -dijo la profesora McGonagall con los labios apretados-. -Perdóneme, pero lo dudo mucho.

"Yo solo ... yo quería lavarme las manos y tomar un vaso de agua", dijo. "Estaba pegajosa de la Fiesta, y ... y no se supone que deban tener residuos de dulces, ya sabe", continuó con prisa. "Mis padres son dentistas."

Snape alzó una ceja y añadió: "Dientes de muggles"

Hermione continuo:" Los dulces pueden descomponer los dientes, y yo ... yo ... no tengo permiso para tenerlos y me sentí tan culpable dije que tenía que parar y enjuagar mi boca y lavar Mis manos y ... y ... el troll entró y ..." Y con eso se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar, grandes sollozos por el alivio de no ser devorada por un Troll de Montaña en ese mismo momento.

La profesora McGonagall observo duramente a Harry y Draco y Quirrell se frotó la cabeza.

No parecían saber qué hacer con una niña llorona. -Señorita Granger -dijo entonces la profesora McGonagall, "Señorita Granger, eso es suficiente: no hay necesidad de ser histéricos ... Cinco puntos menos de Gryffindor para el resto de ustedes por cada uno, por no seguir las instrucciones cuando una criatura peligrosa está suelta en la escuela Ahora ustedes dos la escoltan de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor."

Hermione siguió sollozando y McGonagall gruñó: -Tómate un vaso de agua, para las circunstancias Estás bastante bien."

-¿No tenemos puntos a favor por golpear al troll? -preguntó Harry.

-Señor Potter, considérese a usted muy afortunado de que no estoy llamando a su padre adoptivo para contarle de esta pequeña escapada -dijo McGonagall-. "Ciertamente no voy a recompensarte por romper las reglas y casi matarte. Ahora sube a donde perteneces".

Cuando los niños se escabulleron por la puerta y se bajaron por el pasillo, Severus Snape se volvió hacia Minerva y le preguntó: -¿De verdad crees que llamar a Sirius Black sería un castigo? El muy probablemente les festejara esto.-

-Lo sé -dijo Minerva mientras se ponía a trabajar de manera más permanente, incapacitando al troll que se había desmayado a sus pies-,-Tu y yo sabemos eso, esperemos que Potter no.-


	15. Chapter 15

**GRACIAS REVIEWERS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS, SON USTEDES LOS QUE HACEN ESTA TRADUCCION POSIBLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Quidditch", Draco dijo con alegría, frotándose las manos.

"Por fin," Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

Neville y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de simpatía mutua de : "Estamos aquí porque nos obligaron" mientras Harry y Draco caminaron delante de ellos, saliendo en la dirección del exterior y el campo para el primer juego del año.

Harry y Draco habían pasado la semana contando historias cada vez más improbables de su propia habilidad en las escobas y presumiendo cómo si estuvieran en el equipo que seguramente ganaría.

Oliver Wood, el capitán del equipo, había bufado, porque había oído decir a los gemelos Weasley, que volaron como expertos profesionales y, que esperaban que el próximo año estuvieran en el equipo, exclamando: "¿Viste a esos dos volar? "

Mientras los cuatro niños se dirigían al asillo para ver, pero no participar, el partido de Slytherin / Gryffindor que tradicionalmente arranca la temporada de Quidditch, un chico rubio de ojos marrones con una burla pasó por delante de ellos mientras se dirigía hacia la otra dirección.

-Hey -dijo Draco. -Mira dónde vas!-

"Algunos de nosotros estamos interesados en cosas importantes además de lo que un montón de cabezas de squib puede hacer con bolas y escobas", dijo el chico.

Harry resopló. "Solo dices eso porque sabes que nunca estarás en ningún equipo, …nunca, escuchaste Smith".

"Preferiría estar en una casa del conocimiento como Gringotts o el Ministerio que valoren mucho el trabajo duro", se burló el niño. -No rodeado de atletas ridículos y demasiado musculosos.-

Hermione empezó a parecer irritada y Harry dijo, con la suficiente fuerza como para que su voz atravesara el pasillo: "No te preocupes, Hermione, solo quiere volver a su cuarto y practicar volar en soliatrio mientras todos están en el juego".

Draco se rió e incluso Neville sonrió antes de agachar la cabeza.

. . . . . . . . . .

El juego terminó y todo el mundo fue a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad. Ron se despidió y dijo que los vería en enero. "Tal vez Scabbers habrá cambiado de color para entonces", dijo y todos se rieron.

. . . . . . . . . .

La mansión brillaba como el oro. Narcissa había encantado las cortinas de con oro literal.

Ella había encantado los platos para que tuvieran los bordes de oro. El árbol de Navidad brillaba con tantos adornos dorados que era difícil ver el verde de las ramas.

Los invitados se metieron en los dos salones de baile más pequeños, con finas bebidas en las manos, mientras los elfos de la casa se movían con las bandejas cargadas con los aperitivos.

-De verdad, Lucius -dijo Tod Goyle mientras acorralaba a su anfitrión-. ¿Gryffindor?

Lucius alzó las cejas. La expresión burlona de su compañero de dialogo parecía un poco amenazadora. -Lo sé, debo decir que compadezco a la pobre Minerva McGonagall ... Años de lidiar con nada más que niños leones tontos locos por arrojarse unos a otros para saltar de la torre y ahora ella tiene un hijo a su cuidado que ha sido criado por Narcissa y …por mi, me sorprende que no se haya retirado en el momento en que el sombrero dijo Gryffindor. "

Se permitió una ligera sonrisa.

Estoy seguro de que justo ahora está en su castillo de Escocia, emborrachandose ahora que ha enviado todos sus casas para las vacaciones.

-Pero ... Gryffindor -murmuró el hombre.

Lucius suspiró. "De verdad, Tod", dijo, "¿Qué esperas que haga? Renunciar a mi hijo ... Mi heredero ... Es un Malfoy antes de que un Gryffindor y será un Malfoy mucho después de que las afiliaciones en la escuela signifiquen un poco más que donde Sentarse en los eventos de los ex alumnos. " Tomó un sorbo de vino y luego se rascó la nariz. -Tú y tu hijo harían bien en recordar eso.-

"Pero", Tod Goyle parecía estar luchando por encontrar palabras para expresarse.

Lucius consideró que La supremacía de la sangre pura era difícil de creer después de pasar algún tiempo con algunos de los partidarios más virulentos de la ideología. -La chica -dijo al fin Todd-. "Tu hijo está pasando tiempo con una de las Pequeñas Sangre Sucia de Gryffindor".

Lucius se encogió de hombros. "Cuando tenía tres años Draco cogió un pájaro muerto y quería quedárselo, arrastró una pierna de ciervo entera que había encontrado en el bosque y quiso saber si podía hacer un proyecto de arte con él. No quise perder tiempo entonces preocupandome de que de alguna manera se convertiría en un naturalista tonto y no voy a perder mi tiempo ahora preocupandome de que se va a casar con una chica de la que es amigo a los once.

Tomó un sorbo de su copa. "El muchacho necesitará secretarias cuando entre en la vida política. Él no va a contratar a las esposas de sus amigos para esas posiciones sino tal vez una chica en la que puede confiar por el afecto de la niñez, …Creo que eso podría ir bastante bien ". Hizo una pausa y tomó otro sorbo. Los tiempos están cambiando, amigo mío, necesitamos cambiar con ellos si queremos estar en la cima a donde pertenecemos.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, el gesto lento, pero concediendo el punto. -Siempre has sido un bastardo que mira hacia el futuro, Lucius.-

Lucius miró al otro lado de la habitación. -Disculpa, Narcisa me está dando una de sus miradas de "Esposo ven aquí ahora".

Lucius sonrió a Goyle y se acercó a Narcissa, que acababa de separarse de una camarilla de mujeres con zapatos demasiado altos y vestidos que mostraban su falta de interés por los alimentos. -¿Cómo está mi querido Goyle? -preguntó ella.

"Pomposo, ininteligente y horrorizado", dijo Lucius. Como era de esperarse, pero persuasible, ¿Y las damas?

-Horrorizadas -murmuró Narcisa. –Pero también persuasibles.-

Lucius tomó su mano y acarició sus nudillos con los labios. "Estoy agradecido todos los días a tener una esposa tan hermosa como tu, tan brillante, y, ¿cuál es la palabra?"

"¿Letal?" ella preguntó.

"Ciertamente, en lo que concierne a tu familia", dijo Lucius

.. . . . . . . . . .

La fiesta de los niños había sido programada para el día después de la reunión de adultos.

Draco se quejaba y pedía y, pedia, con una sonrisa tolerante, Narcissa había accedido a añadir Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom al pequeño puñado de amigos que solía incluir. -No esperes que llegue el muchacho Longbottom, pero me sorprendería que el viejo August Longbottom le dejara entrar en esta casa.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Draco, con el labio inferior en puchero.

"Es una larga historia", dijo Narcissa. -Y una que no quiero repetir ahora mismo.-

August Longbottom con un aullador expresó su sorpresa de que los Malfoy tuvieran la temeridad de pensar por un momento que permitiría que su nieto se acercara a ellos.

Nunca. Deberían avergonzarse.

Lucius observó el mensaje estallar en llamas y esparcir ceniza por toda la alfombra.

"Su voz siempre fue estridente", observó. -¿Supongo que la chica de Granger no se encuentra tan aborrecida de aceptar nuestra hospitalidad?

-No tiene motivos para odiarnos -dijo Narcissa-.

-Me temo que con el tiempo podría hacerlo -dijo Lucius-.

-Probablemente -dijo Narcissa-.

Hermione Granger asistió a la fiesta, al igual que Pansy Parkinson. Las dos chicas llegaron en unos instantes y ambos fruncieron el ceño antes de que Pansy dijera, su tono lleno de la frágil cortesía de un niño que le habían recordado una docena de veces antes de ser dejado caer que ella debía ser cortés. "Encantada de verte, Granger".

Hermione sacó la mano y las dos chicas se estremecieron y luego Pansy dijo: -Me pregunto si habrían hecho la mesa de dulces este año…como el anterior.¨

"¿El qué?" Hermione preguntó, siguiendo a la chica de cabello oscuro como ella claramente sabía a dónde iba y ella no.

"El año pasado hubo una mesa entera con nada más que cuencos de dulces de colores diferentes", dijo Pansy, "Y todas las galletas estaban llenas de frijoles de todos los sabores. Lleve a casa lo suficiente para durar todas las vacaciones".

Hermione suspiró. -No se me permite tener dulces -admitió-. "Así que no puedo traer ninguno a casa."

"¿De Verdad?" Pansy pareció horrorizada por eso. "¿De ningún modo?"

"Bueno," Hermione se sonrojó. -Los tengo en la escuela, por supuesto.-

Habían llegado a la pequeña habitación preparada para la fiesta y las esperanzas de Pansy se hicieron realidad.

Theo, Harry y Draco ya estaban allí. Harry estaba tendido en una silla antigua, con una bebida gaseosa roja en la mano. Theo tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y parecía nervioso e incómodo, al igual que Draco.

"Pansy," Harry sonrió desde su silla. "Veo que decidiste venir aunque Draco esté en Gryffindor."

"No seas tonto, Harry", dijo.

"Harry," dijo Hermione. "Eso fue rudo."

"Ella ha sido una pesada con nosotros durante todo el año", dijo Harry. -Como Theo.-

"Es duro," dijo Pansy, sus manos en sus caderas. "Ya sabes cómo es Blaise y ahora tiene a esos dos idiotas que lo siguen por todas partes". Cogió un puñado de dulces, ignorando los sándwiches. "Si te hablara, pasarían todo el tiempo siseando 'traidora de sangre' a mí también".

"¿De Verdad?" Hermione pareció horrorizada mientras tomaba un sándwich. -¿Por qué?

-La supremacía de sangre pura -dijo Theo.

"Es un poco estúpido," dijo Harry desde su silla. Theo parecía que iba a discutir y Harry dijo, su voz más fuerte: "Greg Goyle es un purasangre, Vincent Crabbe es un purasangre, son estúpidos como rocas, soy mestizo y sabes que puedo volar mejor que tú - "

-Hay más en la vida que volar -murmuró Pansy, pero todos los chicos la ignoraron.

"- Y Hermione es tan inteligente como tú." –Dijo Draco

"¡Como es normal!" Hermione exclamó, ofendida.

"Theo es genial", dijo Pansy, haciendo estallar un dulce en su boca. "Es sólo timido." …"Tu en cambio eres solo rara"

"Y tú ... eres ..." Le iba a responder Hermione

"¡Pelea de mujeres!" Dijo Harry, y ambas se volvieron hacia él.

"Te lo haré saber ..." comenzó Hermione.

"Dos mujeres pueden tener un desacuerdo -" dijo Pansy al mismo tiempo.

"- y eso no significa -" continuo Hermione.

"-que un chico pueda llegar a sentarse allí y decir -" continuo Pansy

" - pelea de mujeres." continuo Hermione.

"Cerdo", ambas terminaron al unísono.

Harry levantó las manos. ¡Alguien me ayude, me están atacando! ¡Ataque de las chicas asesinas!

Theo se reía y el sonido llenaba la habitación;

Hermione se volvió hacia Theo, cautivada por esa risa, pero también repentinamente tímida. "¿Es verdad que piensas ... sobre la sangre pura ... quiero decir ..."

Él agachó la cabeza. "Es ... Sí. Quiero decir ... Hasta que fui a Hogwarts apenas conocía a ningún mestizo, solo a Harry, en realidad.


End file.
